Torch
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. Le Général O'Neill visionne les images en provenance de Pégase.
1. Chapter 1

**TORCH**  
by Aussie

**Auteur ****: Aussie (Aussie73)**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Humour, Missing scene, POV, Romance

Rating: Teens  
Spoilers Atlantis: Letters from Pegasus (117)

Spoilers SG1 : Upgrades, Divide and Conquer, Threads – entre autres

Pairing(s): Sam/Jack  
Résumé: Le Général O'Neill visionne les messages en provenance de Pégase.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur: la fic est écrite en différents 'points de vue' (nom en gras et en italique). C'est un cocktail de ship et d'humour comme Aussie sait si bien le faire.

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Jack**_

Les Wraith étaient en route vers la Terre.

Merde ! Comme si les têtes de serpents n'étaient pas assez méchants, maintenant nous avions à faire face à de fichus vampires ! Le Colonel Sumner était un homme bien ; je parie qu'il ne s'est pas fait avoir facilement.

Je regarde le Major Sheppard terminer son oraison funèbre – il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui me rappelait… eh bien, moi. J'avais eu connaissance de son dossier il y a longtemps, y compris cette opération en Afghanistan où il avait sauvé la vie de trois de ses compagnons, en désobéissant pour ce faire à un ordre direct.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point nous étions semblables jusqu'à ce que Weir m'ouvre les yeux. Elle avait souvent parlé d'ajouter Sheppard à l'équipe d'Atlantis, et j'avais souligné sa tendance à désobéir aux ordres.

Elle m'avait regardé et m'avait fait un petit sourire narquois. « Général, j'ai lu VOTRE dossier, » dit-elle. « S'il vous plait. »

« Très bien. »

Passons !

Daniel entre en flânant à ce moment-là. « Oh, le message d'Atlantis, » dit-il, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait voulu se joindre à cette expédition, mais j'y avais mis mon veto. Il avait alors voulu se joindre à l'équipage du Prométhée pour une mission de secours. J'avais aussi tenté d'empêcher ça, mais Hammond avait annulé mes ordres.

Le fait que Daniel – le civil – avait tenu bon contre une pirate de l'espace, alors que les Marines de SG3 et un Général deux étoiles n'en avaient pas été capables, m'avait amusé. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Reynolds et à ses têtes brûlées pour s'en remettre.

« Entrez, » grommelai-je. Le gars n'était pas militaire et n'aurait jamais songé à frapper à la porte. Non pas que je tenais tant que ça à toute cette pompe militaire, mais de temps en temps, ça aurait été agréable. Après tout, j'étais 'L'Homme' maintenant.

Etrange. J'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à devenir L'Homme, et maintenant… J'ETAIS L'Homme. Hum. J'ai dû avoir un mauvais karma ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Vous avez vu Sam ? » poursuivit Daniel, se laissant tomber sur un siège à côté de moi, alors que je mettais l'enregistrement en pause.

Oh, bigre, et comment ! Non, vilain Général ! Mais ce délicieux haut qu'elle portait ces derniers temps… m'empêchait de me concentrer ! Hé, joli choix de mots. Un débardeur noir extensible qui moulait chaque centimètre de sa silhouette, ne couvrant pas ses bras minces, sa taille fine et des…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de dire ? »

« Hein ? » Je fus tiré brusquement de ma rêverie sur Carter pour trouver Daniel en train de jouer avec l'enregistrement. Je regardais le scientifique baragouiner et gesticuler avec excitation sur comment Atlantis avait jailli de la mer. Je l'avais déjà regardé une fois, donc je n'étais pas surpris. « Oh. C'est du Tchèque, » dis-je au linguiste.

Il fronça les sourcils et j'eus un petit sourire narquois. « Ce n'est pas l'une de vos vingt-trois langues, Danny-boy ? » Je ne l'avais pas appelé ainsi depuis un certain temps, mais ça le mettait toujours en boule. Ravi de savoir que certaines choses changeront jamais.

« Non, » dit-il, mettant en pause l'enregistrement. « Vous parlez Tchèque ? »

C'était l'heure pour une de ces petites bombes que j'aime lâcher de temps en temps. Je n'ai peut-être pas plusieurs doctorats, mais je n'étais pas aussi idiot que j'aimais prétendre. « Ainsi que l'Espagnol, l'Arabe, le Chinois, le Russe, le Portugais et l'Allemand, » dis-je d'un ton badin. Je décidai de laisser de côté le fait que je pouvais aussi parler l'Asgard – je ne voulais pas tuer le gars ; il ETAIT mon meilleur ami, pour l'amour du ciel !

Et si, il y a dix ans, quelqu'un m'avait dit que mon meilleur ami serait un fichu linguiste avec des allergies, je me serais pissé de rire. La vie est si étrange.

Daniel secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que vous paraissez, hein ? » dit-il, buvant à petite gorgée son café.

Un coup à la porte et mon second passa sa tête blonde, ses grands yeux bleus brillaient. Chouette. « Salut, Daniel. Vous regardez le message d'Atlantis, » dit-elle. 'Ave, Maîtresse de l'évidence'. « Ca vous dérange si je m'incruste ? » ajouta-t-elle, puis se mit au garde à vous lorsqu'elle me vit. « Monsieur, » dit-elle.

« Salut, Carter. Prenez un siège, » dis-je.

Elle entra dans mon bureau d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit à côté de moi, la peau chaude de son bras nu touchant le mien couvert de mon t-shirt. Fichu haut !

« Faites roulez, Daniel ! » ordonnai-je d'un ton bourru, puis me ragaillardis quand je vis apparaître le Docteur Rodney McKay.

« Samantha Carter, » commença-t-il. Carter tressaillit.

Ai-je mentionné que j'avais déjà vu cet enregistrement ?

Hé, la vengeance est douce.

'Ainsi que les hauts de Carter,' ajouta ma libido.

D'oh !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Sam**_

« Avez-vous vu le Docteur Jackson, soldat ? » demandai-je au jeune homme.

Il rougit – dieu sait pourquoi ? – mais répondit, « Je crois qu'il est dans le bureau du Général O'Neill, Colonel. »

'Ah, bien sûr.' « Merci, » dis-je, puis me dirigeai vers le bureau du Général.

Un Général, ex-Forces Spéciales, et un archéologue/linguiste. Sans aucun doute une des amitiés les moins probables que j'aie jamais connue, mais on ne pouvait nier la force du lien qui unissait Daniel et le Général.

Depuis qu'il avait pris le commandement de la base, le Général s'était quelque peu mis en retrait de ses amis de SG1 – il le devait, manifestement ; il avait le bien être d'une base entière à considérer, et non plus seulement de trois personnes.

Il était devenu plus distant et sérieux dernièrement, comme s'il s'armait contre la prochaine blessure, et cela m'attristait. Il était moins gamin, moins taquin… et son côté puéril me manquait.

Mais Daniel ne le laissait pas se distancer complètement – il avait toujours eu un don pour se faire des amis, et n'était pas tenu de se conduire, comme moi, selon les règlements militaires. Il ne s'adressait jamais au Général par 'monsieur', ne frappait jamais à sa porte… bref, il n'agissait jamais comme si quelque chose avait changé. J'admirais cela, mais je ne pouvais pas en faire autant.

TOUT avait changé.

Je frappai doucement à la porte ouverte du Général, puis passai ma tête à l'intérieur, voyant le linguiste errant. « Salut, Daniel, » dis-je, puis vis la vidéo. « Vous regardez l'enregistrement d'Atlantis. Ca vous dérange si je m'incruste ? » Puis je vis le Général affalé près de lui, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles, seul le haut de sa tête argentée visible au-dessus de son énorme fauteuil en cuir.

Le Général O'Neill avait un style très différent de celui de Hammond – pour commencer, Hammond ne portait jamais de treillis. Ca n'arrivait simplement jamais. Mais le Général O'Neill avait usé de son charme – oui, je l'avoue : l'homme peut être charmant – sur la matrone responsable de nos uniformes, et s'était fait coudre une étoile noire sur chacun de ses revers.

Vous voyiez rarement O'Neill habillé en uniforme – il détestait cela avec passion. Il n'aurait jamais cru à quel point il avait belle allure dedans. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait portée était quand Ry'ac et Kary'n s'étaient mariés.

Aujourd'hui, sa veste pendait sur le côté de son fauteuil, et il portait un t-shirt noir standard qui faisait ressortir très joliment sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux argent.

'Non ! Vilaine Sam ! N'as-tu pas déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ?'

Puis le diable en moi poursuivit, 'Tu es fiancée, pas morte.'

Il marquait un point. Et ce n'était pas comme si Pete ne regardait pas les femmes. Il essayait d'être discret – il ne bavait pas ou rien de tout cela – mais il avait une… appréciation, dirons-nous, du sexe faible.

Je me mis au garde à vous. « Monsieur, bonjour, » dis-je.

« Salut, Carter. Prenez un siège, » répondit-il.

J'entre d'un pas flânant dans le bureau et m'assois à côté du Général, sentant la douceur du coton de son t-shirt contre le haut de mon bras. 'Vraiment stupide d'avoir laissé ta veste dans ton labo, Sam,' déplorai-je. Après presque huit ans, j'oublie parfois combien le Général pouvait être magnétique.

« Faites roulez, Daniel ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru, bougeant inconfortablement sur son siège.

L'homme est une boule d'énergie qui démentait son âge. Durant le temps où il était sur le terrain, il avait été capable de canaliser son excès d'énergie pour garder son équipe en vie, griffonnant ou tripotant tout ce qui tombait sous la main. Maintenant… je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait avec toute cette énergie.

Et c'est parti ! Il prend un stylo, et commence à le tourner entre ses longs doigts.

La vidéo démarre et le Docteur McKay apparaît. Beurk. Le scientifique était un moulin à paroles pompeux et arrogant qui s'imaginait que mon animosité envers lui n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler une attirance sexuelle. « Samantha Carter, » dit-il.

Je tressaillis. 'Oh, je vous en prie, oh, je vous en prie…' Je prends des respirations rapides. 'Ne dis rien McKay.'

« Samantha Carter, si vous regardez » - il met une main sur son cœur – « la flamme brûle toujours. »

'Oh, mon Dieu, noooooooonnnnnnnn !'

A mon côté, Daniel a un rire étranglé tandis que le Général se contente d'un sourire narquois. Il a une sacrée panoplie de sourires, notre Général O'Neill.

« Malheureusement, elle sera bientôt soufflée, mais, euh… Vous savez, il faut que vous sachiez – je pense que vous êtes juste… si… eh bien, vous êtes géniale – vous êtes vraiment, vraiment géniale, et, euh, j'irais jusqu'à dire que vous êtes la scientifique la plus sexy avec qui j'ai travaillé. »

'Euh… Thor ? Vous me téléportez quand vous voulez. Thor ?'

Rien.

Le rire de Daniel est moins étranglé cette fois, et le sourire narquois du Général s'est élargi.

« En fait, il n'y a probablement pas une nuit qui passe sans que je ne, euh, me trouve, euh… Okay, Ford ; oublions ça. » Il se leva. « Et revenons au, euh… » - il s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa les bras – « leadership. »

Les épaules de Daniel tremblent alors qu'il tente de maîtriser son rire. Je suis Niveau Trois Avancé au combat au corps à corps – il sait que je pourrais lui faire mal, là maintenant.

Je me tourne vers l'autre homme et suis ridiculement heureuse de voir qu'un vrai sourire avait remplacé le sourire narquois, faisant apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues. Le Général avait un joli sourire, mais nous ne le voyions pas très souvent. C'est pourquoi, même si c'est à mes dépens, je ne pouvais pas être trop fâchée avec lui.

De plus, il était Niveau Quatre Avancé, me rappelai-je. Il pouvait m'avoir sur le dos avant même que je n'aie le temps de cligner des yeux. 'Whoa, mauvais choix de mots !'

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça ! » bafouillai-je, sûre d'être écarlate. « Et pourquoi le Lieutenant Ford a-t-il laissé ça sur les données ? »

Le Général tripota encore une fois son stylo, des éclats de rires dansant dans ses yeux. « Il semblerait que le Lieutenant Ford ait une surdité sélective. »

« Ou, tout simplement, il n'aime pas McKay, » dit Daniel.

« Ca aussi, » accorda le Général. Il me fit un autre sourire narquois comme la cassette redémarrait, montrant maintenant McKay en train de pontifier à propos de leadership.

Je pris une bouffée d'air, me rappelant à moi-même que tabasser un général n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des manières de progresser dans sa carrière. Mais la vengeance SERA douce. Un jour, peu importe quand, je lui revaudrais cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Daniel**_

Retenue.

Parfois, je trouvais que ces deux-là méritaient une médaille pour leur retenue. Parfois, je trouvais que c'était noble. Les autres fois, je trouvais que c'était simplement stupide.

Sam et Jack étaient les deux meilleurs amis que j'avais jamais eus – Teal'c aussi – et j'étais triste de les voir si déterminés à nier à quel point ils seraient super ensemble. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule année avec Sha're, mais ç'avait été la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Je n'échangerais cette année-là pour rien au monde, même avec ce qui lui est arrivé.

Bien que je ne sois pas militaire, j'ai passé assez de temps avec le personnel de l'armée pour comprendre la logique derrière la règle de non-fraternisation. Mais depuis quand les sentiments ont-ils quelque chose à voir avec la logique ?

Pendant des années, j'avais regardé Sam et Jack poursuivre un jeu de flirt. Parfois, j'avais pensé qu'ils étaient à un doigt de se sauter l'un sur l'autre – même SANS virus alien. Parfois, ils étaient comme un vieux couple marié – un de ceux qui avait été autrefois proche physiquement, mais qui appréciait maintenant davantage une compagnie tranquille que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et parfois, ils se disputaient comme chat et chien – crachant et montrant des crocs avec colère.

Puis, après le test Zatarc, ils s'étaient retranchés derrière la barrière de leurs grades. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant le deuxième test – et Teal'c n'est pas près de le dire – mais quelque chose les avaient sacrément secoués.

Quand je suis revenu sur ce plan d'existence – très Zen, non ? – j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient semblé retrouver un peu de leur aisance l'un avec l'autre. Sam riait de nouveau aux blagues idiotes de Jack et il traînait de nouveau près de son labo en train de casser les trucs.

Puis elle avait commencé à sortir avec Pete. Et Janet était morte. Dieu… Janet. Un sacré bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante-cinq, avec les talons. Je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais je sais qu'elle viendrait me hanter. Puis Jack avait fourré sa tête dans la Bibliothèque des Anciens – ENCORE.

Jack fut mis en cryogénisation après la défaite d'Anubis et y resta pendant trois mois avant que Thor ne soit capable de le ressusciter. Nous parvînmes à arracher Sam aux griffes de Numéro Cinq – et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu Jack toucher la cuisse de Sam pour se rassurer qu'elle était vivante. Jack O'Neill n'était pas l'homme le plus éloquent qui soit, mais il était capable de très bien s'exprimer à travers des gestes et des contacts.

Le retour vers la Terre avait pris plusieurs jours, et je pouvais voir l'équipe se ressouder à nouveau.

Puis ils l'avaient promu.

Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill. Qui pouvait, maintenant, faire tout ce qu'il voulait – que Dieu nous vienne en aide !

Et Sam accepta la demande en mariage de Pete.

Jack commença à se distancer peu de temps après avoir accepté le commandement du SGC et encore plus après que Sam ait annoncé ses fiançailles. Je ne sais pas si c'était lié, mais il est certain que ça n'a pas aidé.

Je ne blâmais pas Sam, bien au contraire, d'être avec Pete. Elle et Jack étaient tombés dans l'oubli – à moins que l'un d'eux ne se réveille et ne démissionne, ou du moins quitte le SGC. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Je ne veux pas dire que Jack ne le méritait pas non plus. J'avais vu Jack au plus bas – juste après la mort de son fils – et je savais que ce démon le hantait toujours. Il avait subi un sacré lot de douleurs pour son pays et pour le monde. Le simple fait qu'une partie de sa vie soit si classifiée que même le Général Hammond ne pouvait pas la lire me le disait.

J'aurais juste souhaité qu'ils aient assez de jugeote pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne valaient pas un clou sans l'autre. Mais ils étaient, tous les deux, si timides que je savais qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais. Oui, timides. Sam le cache avec son jargon scientifique et Jack avec ses fanfaronnades, mais quand cela touche aux sentiments, ils étaient facilement les personnes les plus timides que je connaissais.

Peu de temps après la situation d'alerte avec les Goa'uld en Amérique et en Russie, nous avions reçu un message de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Des données envoyées pendant à peine 1,3 seconde, mais remplies d'informations vitales pour la sécurité… et de messages personnels. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Jack devait vérifier tous les messages pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite, et j'étais venu flâner pour… la curiosité, je pense.

Et il se trahit et avoua qu'il parlait plusieurs langues. Je l'avais toujours soupçonné. Vous ne pouviez pas passer toutes ces années dans les Forces Spéciales – allant partout dans les lieux les plus dangereux du monde – sans apprendre quelques langues étrangères.

Puis Sam arriva, vêtue du débardeur noir qu'elle semblait apprécier dernièrement – indifférente aux jeunes soldats qui s'étaient immobilisés en bafouillant lorsqu'une Colonel/déesse blonde d'un mètre soixante-quinze les avaient croisés à grandes enjambées. D'une certaine façon, Sam et moi sommes comme frère et sœur, mais je n'étais pas aveugle. C'ETAIT une belle femme.

Elle s'assit à côté du Général, leurs bras se touchant, et je reniflais en moi-même (avez-vous déjà reniflé intérieurement ? Est-ce que ça ne chatouille pas ?) quand il changea de position, mal à l'aise. Puis le Docteur Rodney McKay apparut sur l'écran et commença à jacasser en disant à quel point elle était sexy.

Jack se mit à sourire en coin, ouvertement, puis à sourire vraiment quand Sam devint écarlate. Je tentais de cacher mes rires, à cause de ce regard dans ses yeux – celui qui disait 'Je suis un officier de l'USAF – je connais des centaines de façons de vous faire mal', mais je n'y réussis pas vraiment.

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça ! » dit-elle. « Et pourquoi le Lieutenant Ford a-t-il laissé ça sur les données ? »

Jack tripota son stylo. « Il semblerait que le Lieutenant Ford ait une surdité sélective, » offrit-il.

« Ou simplement qu'il n'aime pas McKay, » dis-je. Qui l'aimait ?

« Ca aussi, » reconnut Jack. Il fit à Sam un autre sourire narquois alors que la cassette redémarrait.

Je frissonnai au regard que Sam envoya au Général inconscient. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit si appliquée à suivre les règlements, autrement, Jack aurait été en grave danger.

La vidéo se termina et Sam se leva, étirant ses bras en l'air. « Eh bien, c'était intéressant, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » dit Jack, s'adossant dans le fauteuil et croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. « Le message du Docteur Zelenka aura besoin d'un peu… d'édition, mais pas de problème pour les autres. Envoyez-les au Pentagone, Carter, voulez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, » dit-elle. Elle s'arrêta, puis posa une main sur le bureau de Jack. « Permission d'effacer le message de McKay, monsieur ? »

Jack lui fit un grand sourire – il faisait beaucoup de sourires en coin, mais un vrai sourire était rare de sa part. « Rabat-joie, » accusa-t-il.

« Je crois que vous avez eu assez… d'amusement à mes dépens, monsieur, » contra-t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« C'est vrai, » admit Jack. « Très bien, permission accordée. Effacez son message – c'est plein d'âneries de toute façon – puis apprêtez-vous. Vous serez envoyés sur P2… machin dans deux heures. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » dit Sam, en souriant lorsque Jack éluda la désignation de la planète. « Ce sera agréable de revoir les Enkarans. »

« Les Enkarans ? » Mon intérêt était piqué. « Je pensais qu'il n'y AVAIT pas de Porte sur leur monde. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai dit ENVOYES, Daniel, » dit Jack d'un ton patient. « Vous irez à Peterson dans deux heures, où le Prométhée vous embarquera jusqu'à la planète des Enkarans. »

« Nous en parlerons comme il faut au briefing de pré-mission, Daniel, » ajouta Sam. Elle éjecta la vidéo et la coinça sous son bras. « Mais brièvement, Hedrazar nous a invités à un mariage. »

« Supeeer, » dit Jack. « Vous pensez qu'il y aura du gâteau ? »

Sam sourit. « Probablement, monsieur, » admit-elle.

« Je me joindrais peut-être à vous sur ce coup-là, » dit Jack. « Ce sera agréable d'aller off-world, et les Enkarans sont des gens sympas. De plus » - il me fit un clin d'œil – « il faudra que je garde un œil sur vous, Colonel. Vous savez comment vous êtes avec les boissons alien. Rappelez-vous de P3X 595. »

Sa bouche béa. « Huit ans. C'était il y a huit ans ! » dit-elle. « Est-ce que vous allez un jour me lâcher avec ça ? »

« Nope, » dit Jack.

Les joues de Sam furent une fois de plus d'un adorable rose, et j'essayais de cacher mon rire. « La seule désignation planétaire dont vous vous rappelez, et c'est CELLE-LA ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que puis-je dire ? » dit Jack, ouvrant d'une pichenette un dossier. « C'est à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. »

« De plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Que diriez-vous du gâteau sur Argos ? »

« A-ah ! » dit Jack en levant une main. « Je suis censé VOUS taquiner, Carter, pas le contraire. C'est plus drôle comme ça. Maintenant, fichez le camp d'ici. J'ai des trucs importants de Général à faire. »

Alors que nous quittions le bureau, je pus à peine retenir mon cri de triomphe. 'Yes ! Ils sont de retour !'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_(Après 'Threads', mais avant le chalet)_

_**Teal'c**_

Je vivais sur le monde de la Tauri depuis près de huit de leurs années et pour la plupart, je les avais vécues au sein du SGC.

J'avais essayé de vivre hors de la base durant une courte période, mais sans le faire exprès, je mis en danger une jeune voisine lorsque des agents du Trust se sont intéressés à moi. Dès lors, je choisis de revenir au SGC.

Toujours 'l'extra-terrestre'.

Pourtant, je ne me plaignis pas – et j'espérai que personne d'autre ne le fit. Il y a des avantages à être différent – ça donne un point de vue frais et permet d'observer et de réfléchir tranquillement. Quand O'Neill n'est pas présent, cela va de soi.

O'Neill est beaucoup de choses – un guerrier, un ami, un père (bien que sans progéniture), un plaisantin – mais la seule chose qu'il n'est pas c'est réfléchi.

Mais je suis injuste avec lui. O'Neill et moi sommes des frères – des âmes sœurs – et je sais qu'il y a plus en lui que le militaire cynique et simpliste qu'il aime à montrer. Je crois que son dégoût de la réflexion découle des ténèbres en lui qui menacent de le submerger.

Comme moi, O'Neill a bien des choses dans son passé pour lesquelles il éprouve une honte immense. Pourtant, il me témoigna une foi surprenante lorsque nous nous rencontrâmes sur Chulak – une foi que je lui retournai. Alors même que bien des gens clamèrent pouvoir m'aider ainsi que mes frères Jaffa, il fut le premier que je crus être capable de le faire.

Maintenant – plus de sept ans plus tard – la rébellion Jaffa recevait de plus en plus de guerriers dans ses rangs, et avait même atteint nos femmes. Autrefois, j'aurais méprisé l'idée même de guerrières, telles que Ishta, mais travailler avec le Colonel Carter pendant tant d'années m'apprit beaucoup sur les femmes.

Elle et O'Neill sont tous deux des guerriers – mais le Colonel Carter est aussi une scientifique, comme Daniel Jackson, mon autre ami. Bien qu'elle n'en parle pas beaucoup, je sais que le Colonel Carter avait eu des difficultés au début de sa carrière, à cause de son sexe – une autre similitude que ce peuple partage avec le mien. Mais elle s'était élevée au-dessus des préjudices de ses camarades officiers et dirigeait maintenant une unité de combat – ce qui était une grande marque d'estime pour une femme.

On aurait pu penser qu'une telle femme se serait mariée il y a des années de cela – ça ne semblait pas juste qu'elle soit la dernière de sa lignée. Elle avait eu des opportunités de relations, mais elle avait conservé ses distances – tout en restant amicale. Je n'avais pas compris cela jusqu'à ce que O'Neill et le Major Carter soient accusés d'être des Zatarcs – des assassins Goa'ulds.

O'Neill s'était proposé de refaire le test, affirmant que s'il se TUAIT lui-même durant le test, au moins Anise aurait un corps sur lequel faire une autopsie. Il était un excellent chef – prêt à se sacrifier pour son équipe.

Mais le Major Carter avait empêché le test de se dérouler en révélant qu'ils avaient menti sur leur dernière mission – bien qu'involontairement. Ils s'étaient trompés eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient allés en mission pour détruire le nouveau vaisseau d'Apophis sous l'influence des bracelets Atanis – une autre expérience d'Anise. Beaucoup plus forts et rapides que tout humain normal – ou Jaffa – ils avaient facilement échappé aux Jaffa d'Apophis… jusqu'à ce que les effets des bracelets cessent. Ils furent alors piégés de chaque côté d'un champ de force, le Major Carter faisant face à une mort certaine aux mains des Gardes Serpents.

O'Neill avait refusé de l'abandonner – c'était une de ses règles non écrites. Je sais qu'O'Neill aurait fait de même si cela avait été Daniel Jackson ou moi qui était piégé. Cependant, c'était la raison derrière son refus de partir qui les avait conduits à cette situation.

Il avait avoué, à contrecoeur, qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Carter – qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de la perdre. Il n'y avait aucune passion dans ses mots – juste une résignation triste – pourtant cela avait éclairci nombres de leurs comportements étranges : la tension sexuelle, les plaisanteries absurdes, les désaccords. O'Neill et le Colonel Carter éprouvaient un amour puissant l'un pour l'autre – un amour non dit, mais pas moins fort parce qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu publiquement.

L'Air Force avait des règles strictes empêchant des officiers dans la même chaîne de commandement d'avoir des relations – au point qu'une accusation d'un tel comportement pouvait ruiner leurs carrières. Daniel Jackson avait souvent affirmé qu'il pensait que ces règlements étaient stupides – je n'étais pas d'accord. En tant que guerrier, moi-même, je savais que travailler avec l'être aimé pouvait mettre en danger la mission. Pourriez-vous ordonner la mort de l'être que vous aimiez ? Hésiteriez-vous au mauvais moment ?

C'était regrettable pour O'Neill et le Colonel Carter, mais à moins que l'un d'eux ne choisisse de démissionner ou de quitter le SGC, ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble. Et le monde de la Tauri – et ses alliés – avaient encore besoin d'eux.

Aussi, ils avaient mis de côté leurs sentiments et continué à travailler ensemble – avec des hauts et des bas. Mais quelque chose avait disparu dans leur relation – une étincelle qui aurait pu si facilement se transformer en une flamme si elle n'avait pas été si impitoyablement étouffée par leur loyauté à leur monde.

Vraiment admirable.

Après qu'O'Neill ait pris le commandement du SGC, ses interactions avec le Colonel Carter devinrent extrêmement formelles – comme s'il essayait de se distancer davantage d'elle. Ceci était probablement dû à l'existence de Pete Shanahan dans la vie du Colonel Carter, mais je n'en étais pas certain. O'Neill n'en parlerait pas, et je ne le harcèlerais pas.

Nous eûmes des moments difficiles au cours de cette année. Daniel Jack disparut deux fois – et ainsi qu'O'Neill l'a exprimé : « De tous les fichus passe-temps qu'il pouvait choisir, pourquoi CELUI-LA ? » Les Goa'uld avaient tenté de provoquer une guerre entre l'Amérique et la Russie. Les Réplicateurs commencèrent à envahir cette galaxie, faisant presque échouer la rébellion Jaffa.

Et Jacob Carter – hôte du Tok'ra Selmak, le père du Colonel Carter, et un de nos plus grands alliés – est mort. Avec Selmak, il aurait dû nous survivre tous – mais Selmak était tombé malade avant notre combat contre les Réplicateurs et avait déjà commencé à produire des toxines mortelles alors qu'elle mourait. Le temps que Jacob Carter arrive sur Terre, il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

Je fermai les yeux silencieusement, me souvenant de l'homme. Deux services funèbres furent tenus en son honneur – un ici, dans la tradition de l'Air Force et un sur le dernier monde en date des Tok'ra.

C'était il y a plus d'une semaine, et le Colonel Carter semblait bien gérer son chagrin. Elle semblait fatiguée et tendue la plupart du temps, et mangeait peu, mais elle ne s'était pas effondrée. Elle avait besoin de pleurer son père, cependant, mais ceci n'arrivera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête.

Puis O'Neill proposa un voyage d'équipe à son chalet du Minnesota. J'y avais été une fois avec lui, il y de cela bien des années, mais n'avait pas trouvé d'attrait à pêcher dans un lac qui N'AVAIT PAS de poissons. Les Tauri pouvaient être bizarres, parfois.

J'ai refusé, au départ, à cause des mauvais souvenirs de petits insectes mordant ma peau, mais je me suis laissé persuader quand O'Neill a avoué que ce voyage était surtout pour le Colonel Carter. Elle avait besoin de passer du temps loin de tout – mais ça paraîtrait louche qu'un officier de l'Air Force aille en vacances avec son supérieur.

« Allez, T ! » cajola-t-il – après plusieurs années, j'en étais venu à accepter cette abréviation de mon nom comme étant une marque d'amitié. « Vous savez, Carter doit sortir d'ici. Est-ce que vous l'avez vue dernièrement ? Elle ne dort pas, elle mange à peine – je jure qu'elle a perdu cinq kilos au cours des deux dernières semaines. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement lui ordonner de prendre des congés ? » suggérai-je, amusé à cette simple notion. Je n'avais jamais vu la femme Tauri prendre des congés. Elle passait la plupart de son temps libre à faire des expériences pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas le temps durant son service.

O'Neill me regarda de travers, mais j'avais depuis longtemps perfectionné ce que les Tauri appellent 'un visage impassible' et il semblait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à dire quand je plaisantais. « Ha, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais si nous y allions en tant qu'équipe, je pense que je pourrais peut-être la persuader. »

« Est-ce que Pete Shanahan ne devrait pas être avec elle durant ce temps ? » demandai-je.

O'Neill haussa légèrement les épaules. « Elle a rompu il y a deux jours, » dit-il. « Une autre raison pour laquelle elle a besoin de souffler – elle a perdu son père ET son fiancé en moins d'une semaine. C'est beaucoup à supporter. »

« En effet, » acquiesçai-je. Je n'avais rencontré Pete Shanahan qu'une fois, mais n'avais pas formé une bonne opinion de lui. Il avait demandé à un ami de fouiller le dossier du Colonel Carter deux semaines après le début de leur relation, puis il l'avait suivie et avait failli ruiner notre opération pour libérer Sarah Gardner du Goa'uld Osiris. Pete Shanahan ne faisait pas confiance au Colonel Carter – elle méritait mieux.

« Alors… vous viendrez ? » dit O'Neill. « J'ai déjà réussi à avoir l'accord de Daniel. »

Je pris ma décision. « Je viendrai, O'Neill, » répondis-je.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

_(quelque part entre les saisons 8 et 9)_

_**Jack**_

Je déambulais en flânant vers mon bureau en sifflant, un peu faux, et suprêmement content après deux semaines de pêche à mon chalet. Avec des poissons.

L'enregistrement que nous avions trouvé avec nous dessus – ça me fout encore les boules, soit dit en passant – dans ce vase Canope disait qu'il n'y avait pas de poisson dans mon lac. Si ça avait été encore le cas, alors nous saurions que, quoi que nous ayons fait dans le passé, cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur le futur. Aurait eu… sur le présent.

La relativité me donne le mal de tête.

Donc… des poissons. Dans mon lac sans poissons. Comme je le disais à Carter, « Pratiquement. » Le football universitaire était encore joué le samedi, le football professionnel le dimanche, le communisme avait échoué en Europe de l'Est, Henry Hayes était toujours le Président.

Supeeer.

Carter – pour une fois – n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter que même le plus petit changement pouvait avoir des conséquences énormes. Elle m'avait juste regardé et avait fait un grand sourire avant de lancer sa ligne.

Ca lui avait fait du bien de s'en aller un peu – la mort de son père l'avait secouée. Nous tous. C'était un type bien et je l'aimais beaucoup – je l'ai même appelé 'Papa' quelques fois.

Mais jamais devant lui. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus vieux que moi, ce serpent le gardait en pleine forme et je savais qu'il me mettrait la raclée si je l'avais appelé 'Papa' en face de lui.

Après quelques jours, vous pouviez voir la tension s'effacer de Carter. Elle était encore triste, visiblement – vous ne vous remettez pas de la perte de quelqu'un que vous aimez – mais elle avait commencé à rire, une fois de plus, à mes blagues idiotes et rougissait de façon charmante chaque fois que je la taquinais.

Whoa.

Rougissait… de façon charmante ?

'O'Neill, tu deviens sentimental dans tes vieux jours.'

Après la gêne initiale due au fait qu'un supérieur emmenait son second en vacances– c'était la raison pour laquelle T et Daniel étaient aussi là – Carter avait commencé à se détendre et s'était autorisée à montrer son sens de l'humour malicieux qu'on voyait rarement.

J'avais toujours su qu'elle était maligne – merde, elle avait un doctorat de quelque chose dont je pouvais à peine prononcer le nom, encore moins comprendre. Et elle était compatissante, forte – et pouvait botter des fesses.

Mais elle avait un penchant pour des farces, dont on ne lui connaissait pas, qui pouvaient rivaliser avec les miennes au meilleur de ma forme. Et ça en disait long. Elle ne m'en fit subir aucune – se conformant aux règles, ou peur des représailles ? – mais elle tourmenta sans arrêt T et Daniel.

Ils prirent cela avec bonne humeur, en grande partie – s'amusant de sa veine espiègle autant que moi – mais elle alla un peu trop loin quand elle rasa la moitié de la tête de Teal'c pendant qu'il dormait.

Après qu'un Jaffa hautement indigné rasa le reste de ses cheveux, Daniel supplia mon aide pour prendre la revanche sur une certaine Colonel blonde aux longues jambes. Comment pouvais-je refuser ?

Vous auriez pu entendre le cri perçant un kilomètre à la ronde quand Carter se réveilla le matin suivant pour découvrir qu'elle avait été attachée sur son lit – ledit lit que Teal'c, Daniel et moi avions traîné avec beaucoup de grognements sur le toit du chalet. Quand Carter DORMAIT, une bombe au naquadah n'aurait pu la réveiller.

Après qu'elle ait réussi à se libérer, et que nous nous étions remis de nos fous rires presque hystériques, elle jura de nous avoir.

« Oh, j'attends, Colonel ! » raillai-je alors que nous mangions des gaufres. Je n'en avais jamais été un grand fan, mais celles-là étaient bonnes. J'avais toujours été du type à manger les Froot Loops, mais avoir à ingurgiter la chose des centaines de jours sans interruption pendant cette satanée boucle temporelle, m'avait quasiment dégoûté pour la vie.

Elle sourit. « Dans 160 heures, vous ne serez plus mon supérieur, monsieur, » dit-elle. Elle me fit un autre sourire – un qui disait 'vous êtes un homme mort'.

Elle tapota l'ordre de transfert posé sur la table, me faisant à nouveau un sourire diabolique, et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

Et maintenant… Depuis 00:01 ce matin, je n'étais plus son supérieur. Je devais partir pour DC dans trois semaines, mais mon remplaçant arrivait aujourd'hui pour que je puisse commencer à lui passer le témoin.

Je clignais des yeux lorsque je vis Walter debout à l'extérieur de la porte fermée de mon bureau, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression circonspecte sur le visage. « Walter… ? » dis-je lentement, tendant déjà ma main pour le mug de café avec lequel il me saluait habituellement.

Nada.

Est-ce que ses pouvoirs extra-sensoriels étaient en panne aujourd'hui ?

Je ne fis pas la moue. Les Généraux ne font pas la moue. Ils font peut-être d'étranges crises d'hystéries. Peut-être. Mais nous ne faisons pas la moue.

« Mon Général, monsieur, » dit-il. Il se plaça de façon protectrice devant la porte. « Vous ne devriez pas entrer là-dedans. »

« C'est mon bureau, Walter, » dis-je d'un ton patient.

Je fis un pas en avant, mais il ne bougea pas. Pour un petit bonhomme avec des lunettes que j'aurais pu tuer avec deux doigts, il était plutôt brave aujourd'hui. « Walter ? »

Il soupira et s'écarta. « Bien sûr, monsieur. » Son ton disait 'Ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu', mais je l'ai ignoré.

J'ouvris la porte et la franchis…

Nom de Dieu !

Tous les meubles avaient été cloués au plafond.

Un magnétophone caché hurlait à tue-tête et jacassait en goa'uld.

Et un énorme… poisson… mort… qui chlinguait était collé à un de mes classeurs, cachant presque le tiroir du haut.

Je pris une profonde respiration, prêt à hurler « Walter ! » et le regrettai immédiatement.

Je sortis tête baissée de mon bureau quasiment à la vitesse de la lumière – pas si ancien, hein, Jack ? – et je faillis rentrer dans le Sergent Chef. Il semblerait que ses pouvoirs extra sensoriels soient revenus à la normale.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit-il. « Le Sergent Siler tente de localiser la source du… bruit. Et une équipe de maintenance est en chemin pour remettre vos meubles à leur position.

« Et le poisson ? »

« Nous avons essayé tout ce que nous avions sur la base, monsieur, » dit-il. « Nous aurons peut-être à simplement jeter le classeur et en faire livrer un nouveau du magasin. »

Merde. Je m'étais habitué à ce classeur. C'était un de ceux qui avait un pied – signifiant que je n'avais pas à me mettre sur mes genoux de plus en plus en piteux état pour atteindre le tiroir du bas. Et il était en bois – joli. Elégant. Il allait en fait avec le grand fauteur en cuir et le bureau en acajou qui décoraient en ce moment mon plafond.

« Bien… faites ce que vous avez à faire, Walter. » J'ai tapoté l'homme sur l'épaule lorsque Siler arriva, armé de son éternelle clé anglaise. « Moi, j'ai une visite à faire. »

Je m'écartai et me dirigeai vers le labo d'une certaine astrophysicienne blonde.

'Les dés sont jetés, Colonel. Que la partie commence.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**Sam**_

Je sors sans me presser de l'ascenseur. « Colonel Carter, » me salue Teal'c.

« Salut, Teal'c, » dis-je, essayant de cacher mon petit sourire à la vue de sa tête-à-nouveau-nue – sans succès, devrais-je ajouter.

Il ignora mon sourire. « Le Général Landry arrivera dans moins d'une heure, » dit-il. « Ne deviez-vous pas être là avant ? »

« Du calme, Teal'c, pas la peine de vous arracher les cheveux de la tête. » Cette fois, je ne prends même pas la peine de cacher mon petit sourire suffisant.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Je n'ai pris qu'une timide revanche, Colonel Carter – ne tentez pas le destin. »

Oh, oui – Teal'c et sa revanche de Jaffa. Cela avait failli le tuer, il y a quelques années, quand il s'était mis en vendetta contre le Goa'uld qui avait tué sa maîtresse. « Compris. » J'ai regardé ma montre. « Vous pensez que le Général O'Neill est déjà là ? » 'Bon enchaînement, Docteur'.

« Je crois l'avoir vu entrer dans son bureau il y a environ quinze minutes, Colonel Carter, » dit-il, vérifiant sa propre montre.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Siler ! » Le ton suave du Général résonna faiblement quelque part dans le couloir. « Débarrassez-vous simplement de ce fichu poisson ! Et… est-ce que QUELQU'UN peut arrêter cette saleté de bruit ? »

J'ai ricané. 'Je crois que l'arroseur a été arrosé, hein, mon Général ?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Salut, Carter ! »

J'ai levé les yeux de mon analyse des moteurs hyperespace du Dédale pour découvrir le Général debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme d'habitude, ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait si habituel était le… ahem, l'odeur qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

J'ai ravalé le petit sourire en coin. « Monsieur, bonjour, » dis-je.

Il entra d'un pas nonchalant et j'ai toussé légèrement lorsque l'odeur m'atteignit. « Ne me faites pas ces grands yeux innocents, Carter, » dit-il. « Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard quelque chose à propos de poisson étant là où il ne le devrait pas ? »

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que cette réalité était assez proche de celle que nous avions décrite sur la vidéo, monsieur, » dis-je. « Je ne recommanderais pas de tenter de changer quelque chose. La dernière chose que nous ayons besoin est de risquer le paradoxe du grand-père… »

« A-ah ! Ne PENSEZ même pas à essayer votre jargon scientifique pour vous sortir de ce coup-là, Carter ! » dit-il. « Gardez juste en mémoire : j'ai la rancune tenace. »

C'était vrai. Le Général était le roi de la rancune tenace. J'étais presque certaine que si c'était LUI qui avait été marié à Sha're plutôt que Daniel, Teal'c ne serait jamais devenu membre de SG1 – en fait, il n'aurait pas vécu assez longtemps pour regretter ses choix. « Monsieur ? » dis-je.

Il sourit – un sourire de prédateur. « Rappelez-vous… juste ça, Carter, » dit-il, puis il fit demi tour et partit, emmenant l'odeur avec lui.

J'eus un petit rire et retournai à mon travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que le Général avait juré vengeance et, à présent, j'étais à bout de nerfs. J'avais pris l'habitude de tout vérifier dans mon labo avant de toucher quoi que ce soit, et mon portable était soudé à ma personne. Quand j'étais sur Terre, bien sûr.

Malheureusement, le Général Landry a décidé que nous avions été hors du roulement des missions assez longtemps, et nous en a programmé une. S'il n'avait pas été la propriété de l'USAF, j'aurais emmené le portable à la maison.

La porte de mon labo s'ouvrit en craquant et j'ai sursauté, renversant mon café sur la table. « Désolé de vous avoir surpris, Colonel, » dit Landry avec circonspection.

Inspirant profondément, je me suis tournée vers lui. « Ce n'est rien, monsieur, » dis-je, me demandant si j'étais sur le point d'être mis à la porte du service actif. Après m'avoir vue me comporter quasiment comme une maniaque compulsive pendant une semaine, il m'avait probablement cataloguée comme une cinglée.

Peut-être que c'était CA, la revanche du Général ? Me mettre à bout de nerfs, attendant que la catastrophe me tombe dessus et ne pas avoir à lever un doigt ? Diabolique. Si je n'avais pas été la victime, j'aurais admiré sa stratégie.

Je me suis levée, droite comme un i, les bras croisés derrière mon dos. « Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Colonel, » dit Landry. « J'aimerais juste savoir à quoi diable vous et le Général O'Neill êtes en train de jouer. »

'Merde. Je suis morte.' « Monsieur ? » dis-je d'une voix polie.

« O'Neill a passé la semaine à tourner en rond avec un énorme… sourire suffisant, et vous – un Lieutenant Colonel qui commande notre meilleure équipe – est une boule de nerfs prête à exploser. » Landry fronça les sourcils. « Et ne croyez pas que je ne sois pas au courant de vos efforts de redécoration. »

Oh, mon Dieu… J'ai regardé mon nouveau supérieur, essayant d'estimer à quel point ma punition allait être sévère, mais je ne le connaissais pas depuis assez longtemps pour lire en lui. Un homme avec une sacrée expérience, qui avait près de dix ans de plus que le Général O'Neill, mais portait ses années sans les montrer – comme O'Neill. »

« Vous avez fichtrement la chance que je ne sois pas encore officiellement en charge de cette base, Colonel, » continua Landry. « Je ne sais pas quel genre de jeu idiot vous et O'Neill jouez, mais NE le faites PAS au travail. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Monsieur ! Oui, monsieur ! » dis-je, en me redressant encore plus.

« Bien, » dit-il. « Maintenant, allez-vous préparer, Colonel – vous partez pour P2J 444 dans une demi-heure. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondis-je.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**Jack**_

« Rompez ! » aboya Landry.

Je fis un pas en arrière du bureau qui se trouvait dans mon bureau… bon sang ! dans le bureau de HANK… et hochai la tête au Général. « Bien, monsieur, » dis-je. J'étais Brigadier Général, mais Hank était Major Général – cette étoile supplémentaire avait bien plus de poids.

Je sortis de la pièce et décidai d'aller voir Carter. Une pénalité venait d'être sifflée et nous venions d'être envoyés sur le banc de touche. Ouais, un peu d'analogies sportives, mais qui s'en soucie ?

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'idée de la remontée de bretelles que Carter avait dû se prendre de la part de Hank. Je le connaissais depuis longtemps, et j'avais un long passé de… d'attitude, dirions nous, et même moi, j'avais été interloqué par le savon qu'il venait de me passer d'avoir amené notre petite vendetta sur la base.

Hank était un homme bien, et un sacré bon officier, mais il n'était pas aussi désinvolte que moi. Je me demandais encore parfois comment j'avais réussi à devenir Brigadier Général. Mais je l'étais. Et bientôt, j'allais prendre le commandement du Homeworld Security – coordonnant les affaires du SGC, de la Zone 51, du Prométhée, du Dédale, du Site Alpha et de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Vu que je ne suis Brigadier Général que depuis un an, il n'y aurait pas encore de Major Général O'Neill, mais c'était une belle promotion. J'eus un petit reniflement à la pensée de mes anciens supérieurs en train de chier des pendules quand ils apprendraient ça.

J'ai flâné jusqu'au labo de Carter et me suis appuyé – oh, si nonchalamment – contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés. « Salut, » dis-je.

« Mon Général, » répondit-elle d'un ton très approprié.

« Ah… désolé de vous avoir causé des problèmes, Carter, » offris-je. Piètre, certes, mais je n'avais jamais été très doué dans les excuses.

Elle sourit, semblant apprécier l'effort. « Ce n'est rien, monsieur, » dit-elle. « Il fallait que ça arrive – j'aurais dû le voir arriver. »

« Alors… trêve ? » Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle et je tendis ma main.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, attirant mon attention sur les courbes, malheureusement dissimulées par la veste de son treillis. Hé, je ne suis qu'un homme ! « Quand on est sur la base… ? D'accord, monsieur. » Elle me fit un sourire narquois très O'Neillien. « Mais en dehors ? Le jeu continue… MONSIEUR. »

Elle donna au mot 'monsieur' l'impression d'être une malédiction, et je refoulai un sourire. Je devais avouer que de la voir se précipiter dans les couloirs, vérifier les portes ouvertes pour des pièges et garder son portable continuellement sur elle avait été… amusant. « Devrais-je être inquiet, Colonel ? » demandai-je d'une voix douce.

A présent, le sourire narquois s'était transformé en un sourire éblouissant à la Carter. « Oui, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je tournai la poignée de la porte et fis un pas en avant, par habitude, et je faillis me cogner le nez dessus quand elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Ah, la clé. Etant donné le déplacement du lieu de notre petite 'guerre', j'avais finalement appliqué le conseil de Joe Spencer, et fermé ma porte d'entrée avant d'aller au SGC hier matin.

Je fouillai ma poche pour sortir la clé et entrai dans la maison, verrouillant la porte derrière moi. Non pas que ça garderait dehors une certaine Colonel blonde aux longues jambes, mais je me sentais mieux ainsi.

Peut-être que j'étais paranoïaque – après tout, ladite Colonel blonde aux longues jambes était en ce moment même off world sur une planète sans nom au fin fond de nulle part. Mais la paranoïa m'avait gardé en vie.

Et Carter avait beaucoup d'amis.

Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et je me rendis à ma chambre pour me désaper et prendre une douche, laissant l'eau éliminer le stress de la journée. Oui, il y avait des douches à la base, mais rien ne valait le fait de pourvoir s'y prélasser vraiment.

Un étrange bruit aigu me parvint de l'extérieur de la fenêtre, et je fronçai les sourcils en fermant l'eau. Je sortis de la douche et mis un peignoir, puis marchai à pas de loup vers la fenêtre, prêt à l'action.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et passai la tête à l'extérieur. « Coucou ? » dis-je, puis rentrai vivement la tête avant qu'une boule de peinture ou quelque chose de tout aussi juvénile ne m'atteigne.

Rien.

Puis un autre étrange petit cri aigu.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois, plissant légèrement les yeux – dans l'intimité de mon esprit, je pouvais avouer que peut-être, PEUT-ETRE, j'avais besoin de lunettes. Et puis je vis la source du petit cri aigu.

Un minuscule chaton couleur marmelade, pas plus grand que ma main, tituba vers moi, tombant presque dans son effort pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Il ouvrit sa bouche et miaula d'un air pitoyable.

Au début, je songeai que c'était, peut-être, l'idée de Carter pour une plaisanterie, mais je rejetai cette pensée aussitôt qu'elle me vint. Carter adorait les chats et n'en laisserait jamais un dans cette condition. Je pressai mon menton sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tendis doucement une main à l'extérieur. « Viens, mon bébé, » dis-je d'une voix douce, espérant que personne ne pouvait voir un Général de l'USAF, dur et rude, en train de parler à une boule de poils.

Le chaton s'avança vers moi en vacillant et renifla avec circonspection mon nez. J'éternuai à cause de sa moustache et il sauta en arrière, surpris par le bruit soudain dans l'air tranquille de la nuit. Puis il inclina sa tête d'un côté et revint à petits pas vers moi.

Il renifla ma main tendue, puis miaula à nouveau. Je tendis mon autre main et soulevai doucement le minuscule animal jusque dans ma salle de bain. Il poussa un petit cri aigu au mouvement soudain, mais se blottit ensuite avec confiance dans le tissu éponge de mon peignoir.

Je caressai la fourrure orange trempée avec un doigt, surpris lorsque le chaton ronronna joyeusement. Je n'avais jamais été un grand fan de chats, préférant les chiens, et les chats me le rendaient bien. Carter avait dit une fois que c'était parce que j'étais trop grand, trop vif et trop brusque dans mes mouvements.

Mais ce petit bébé ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses semblables ne me faisaient pas confiance.

« Qu'en sait Carter, hein ? » murmurai-je au chaton. Il – je soulevai sa queue – ELLE miaula une fois de plus, comme si elle était d'accord, puis ferma ses yeux.

Enveloppant le chaton trempé dans les plis de mon peignoir, je me rendis dans la cuisine et sortis le lait du réfrigérateur. J'en versai dans une soucoupe et ajoutai un peu d'eau. Le chaton protesta en poussant un cri aigu quand je l'enlevai de son nid chaud, mais fit une bonne tentative pour engloutir le lait et l'eau avant de bâiller largement.

Je la repris et allai dans le salon, faisant un feu et installant le petit chaton sur le tapis devant le feu. Puis je m'affalai sur mon grand fauteuil et allumai la télé. Juste à temps pour ma série PREFEREE.

Le chaton regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, puis s'avança doucement vers moi. Elle miaula en me regardant. Je baissai la tête. « Quoi ? » Et, merde – me voilà maintenant devenu une de ces personnes qui parlent à leur animal familier comme s'il était humain ! 'La sénilité vient tôt, pas vrai, O'Neill ?'

Le chaton miaula à nouveau et me fixa. « Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, » marmonnai-je. Je me penchai et soulevai la petite boule de poils, la plaçant doucement sur mon giron. Elle miaula, moins exigeante, cette fois, et se pelotonna en une boule sur ma cuisse.

Je caressai doucement la minuscule tête avec un doigt, surpris de trouver combien ce petit bout fragile était mignon. Après toute la merde que j'avais vécue, l'horreur, la torture, le… l'étrangeté, ce petit chaton représentait un fragment de normalité.

« Bon, » marmonnai-je, « on dirait que je me retrouve avec un chaton. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_**Sam**_

« SG1, où est le Général O'Neill ? »

Je regardai Daniel et Teal'c, lesquels secouèrent leurs têtes. « Désolée, monsieur. Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dis-je prudemment au Général Landry, pas encore sûre de savoir comment le prendre. Il était vraiment plus strict que le Général O'Neill, et semblait beaucoup plus rigide – je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il n'allait pas être comme le Général Bauer(1).

Je tirai sur le velcro de ma montre, puis le remis en place – devinez de qui j'ai pris CETTE habitude ! Je regardai le Général. « Il ne répond pas à son portable, monsieur ? » demandai-je.

« Non, » répondit Landry sèchement. L'homme semblait furax – pas surprenant. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'il m'avait passé un savon pour avoir amené notre petite vendetta sur la base, et maintenant il devait gérer un Général errant. Il se demandait probablement dans quelle sorte de cirque il était tombé.

J'étais maintenant un peu inquiète, ainsi que Teal'c et Daniel, à en juger par leurs visages. Le Général O'Neill avait tendance à être libéral avec bien des règles, mais il n'était jamais hors d'atteinte par son portable, même s'il détestait la chose.

« Monsieur… permission de me rendre chez lui ? » dis-je. Jack O'Neill s'était fait bien des ennemis au cours de sa carrière – pas tous des aliens – et il avait cette très mauvaise habitude de ne pas verrouiller sa porte d'entrée. C'était un tel geste de confiance de la part d'un ancien Black Ops, mais quand Daniel le lui avait rappelé une fois, il avait dit qu'il considérait que cette contradiction faisait partie de son charme.

Landry me regarda attentivement. « Colonel ? » s'enquit-il.

Je lui retournai un regard calme. « Il en ferait de même pour nous, monsieur, » insistai-je, me demandant si j'étais sur le point de me prendre mon second passage de savon de la semaine.

Landry soupira alors. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait, » dit-il. « Permission accordée, Colonel. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dis-je.

« Rompez. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je descendis de ma moto et me dirigeai vers la petite maison du Général. Un bâtiment de plain-pied avec un jardin, une terrasse et une vue pittoresque des environs, qui exsudait un charme désuet que vous n'associeriez pas avec le Général.

Je tournai la poignée de sa porte d'entrée, contente lorsqu'elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il était temps qu'il commence à verrouiller sa porte. Je frappai dessus. « Monsieur ? » appelai-je.

Pas de réponse.

Je frappai un peu plus fort. « Monsieur ? C'est Carter. »

Toujours rien.

A présent inquiète, je sortis mon petit kit de crochetage de ma poche, puis crochetai rapidement et efficacement son verrou. Après des années à se sortir des cellules Goa'uld, ce n'est pas un simple verrou qui allait m'arrêter.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai prudemment, sortant mon neuf millimètre. J'aurais préféré mon zat, mais nous n'avions pas la permission de sortir de la base les armes Goa'uld.

J'entrai dans le salon et m'arrêtai net, réussissant de justesse à réprimer un petit cri de surprise.

Car, dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, se trouvait le Général O'Neill manquant, vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, d'un jean et des bottes noires, visiblement en train de dormir.

Et un minuscule chaton couleur orange était pelotonné sur la poitrine dudit Général, ronronnant sourdement en rythme avec la respiration du Général. Il ouvrit un œil, me regardant paresseusement, puis décida de se lécher une de ses pattes.

Le Général avait un bras pendant à son côté, tandis que l'autre était posée sur lui. Sa main était sur la tête du petit chaton – il s'était apparemment endormi en le caressant.

C'était quelque chose de tellement… féminin, mais j'aurais pu jurer que mon cœur fondit à cette vue. Autant il pouvait être vraiment grossier et belliqueux, le Général avait aussi un cœur très tendre. Surtout en ce qui concernait les enfants et les chiens – tous les enfants que nous avions rencontrés se prenaient d'affection pour lui. Et les chiens étaient fous de lui.

Mais il n'avait jamais montré aucune affection pour les chats. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en eût jamais blessé un, mais il avait toujours semblé… irrité par eux, et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi j'adorais leurs façons élégantes et soignées.

Mais ce petit bout était étendu, en toute confiance, sur le torse du coriace officier des Forces Spéciales. Très mignon, vraiment.

'Le chaton ? Le Général ? Les deux ?' Je secouai la tête. 'Concentre-toi, Colonel !' « Mon Général, » dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Rien.

L'homme, qui ne dormait que d'un œil en mission, dormait comme une bûche chez lui. Je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où il avait été échangé par Loki et que nous l'avions trouvé roulé en boule, les fesses en l'air, sa tête fourrée sous l'oreiller. L'expression 'Dormir comme un bébé' était très pertinente pour le Général O'Neill quand il était chez lui. Je souris avec tendresse.

« Monsieur ! » dis-je un peu plus fort.

Le chaton miaula d'un ton désapprobateur, puis se leva et agita sa queue sous le nez du Général. Il éternua et se redressa brusquement, se frottant le nez. « Tout doux, Rouge, » grommela-t-il, puis il ouvrit les yeux. « Carter ? »

« Monsieur, il est 0800, » répondis-je, effaçant le sourire affectueux de mon visage. Pas question que je laisse le Général voir cette expression niaise !

« Bon Dieu ! » Il se releva d'un bond, délogeant le chaton qui miaula son indignation, et alla dans sa chambre, tirant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête dans le même temps. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement appelé, Carter ? » cria-t-il de sa chambre.

« Euh… » Je fus momentanément distraite par le bref aperçu de sa peau bronzée lorsqu'un Général torse nu passa à côté de moi précipitamment. C'était drôle : je connaissais cet homme depuis huit ans – je m'étais habituée à lui – aussi ça me surprenait quand j'avais un aperçu de peau nue et que cela me rappelait à quel point il était sexy. « Votre portable était éteint et vous ne répondiez pas sur le fixe, » lui dis-je.

J'entendis la douche se mettre en marche, et je déglutis, imaginant le jean en train de glisser le long de ses jambes, suivi par… 'Fais gaffe à quoi tu penses, Sam !' « Je vais y aller, maintenant, monsieur ! » criai-je. « Je dirai au Général Landry que vous êtes en chemin ! »

« D'accord ! » cria-t-il en réponse. « Merci, Carter ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après le briefing retardé, le Général Landry nous libéra et je regardai O'Neill qui était assis à côté de moi – juste comme au bon vieux temps quand il était encore le commandant de SG1. « Un chat, monsieur ? » m'enquis-je, haussant un sourcil à la Teal'c. Drôle comme nous faisions tous cela beaucoup plus après huit années d'amitié avec lui.

Le Général grommela et remua sur sa chaise. « Chaton, » marmonna-t-il. Il haussa les épaules. « Il pleuvait et elle était affamée – qu'étais-je censé faire ? »

Je songeai à cela, me demandant pourquoi j'avais été si surprise – les petites choses égarées semblaient attirées vers le Général O'Neill. Mais je ne pus résister à le titiller un peu. « Awww, comme c'est mignon, monsieur, » dis-je.

« Mignon ? » dit-il en grimaçant. « Oh, je vous en prie ! »

« Ca l'est, » insistai-je. « Le grand méchant officier des Forces Spéciales, Jack O'Neill, s'endort avec un petit chaton sur sa poitrine – sacrée vision. »

Il eut un petit rire peu enthousiaste. « Aussi longtemps que ça reste entre vous et moi, Carter…, » dit-il. « Ceci est quelque chose que le monde N'A PAS besoin de connaître. »

« D'accord, » dis-je. Je VOULAIS ma revanche pour cette semaine de tourmente, mais je ne voulais pas que ces têtes brûlées de SG3 rient à ses dépens. Et ils le feraient. « Mais ça a un prix. »

Il se carra les épaules. « Très bien. Dites votre prix, Carter ! »

Je me mordis ma lèvre supérieure. « Je ne trouve rien pour le moment, » avouai-je. « Je vous le ferai savoir. »

« Très bien, » grommela-t-il, remuant à nouveau sur sa chaise. « Je peux accepter ça. »

« Bien, monsieur, » dis-je en me relevant. « De toute façon, je ferais mieux d'y aller – je m'en vais off world dans une demi-heure. »

« Ouaip… allez-y, amusez-vous bien, » dit-il, me faisant un énorme sourire narquois.

M'amuser… Hah. Des négociations commerciales avec une race de gens qui me rappelaient un groupe de comptables. Pas MON idée d'amusement. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » dis-je avec un sourire éclatant. « Oh… et, monsieur ? »

« Ouais ? »

Je me penchai sur lui, mon nez tout près du sien, et il me regarda avec des yeux bruns soupçonneux. « Vous avez des poils de chats sur votre t-shirt, » dis-je, enlevant lesdits poils de son col. Des poils orange vif de chat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_--_

_(1)__Bauer : Général Bauer, il remplace Hammond dans 'Réaction en chaîne', saison 4_

_--_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**Jack**_

Carter se pencha sur moi, ses lèvres près des miennes, et je la regardai d'un œil soupçonneux. Etait-elle sur le point de m'en mettre un ? 'O'Neill, tu es égocentrique !' « Vous avez des poils de chat sur votre col. » Elle agita quelques touffes de poils orange.

Merde. Et voilà pour l'image du Général dur à cuire. « Ah. » Je brossai mon t-shirt noir et regardai davantage de poils de chat s'en aller. « Tout est parti, Carter ? »

Elle passa sa main sur le côté de mon cou, et je sursautai légèrement, surpris combien… ce contact innocent était AGREABLE. Ouais, elle était magnifique, mais les choses avaient été si professionnelles entre nous depuis si longtemps que je pensais avoir tourné la page.

J'avais essayé – avec Kerry Johnson. Elle était douce, belle, un bon sens de l'humour et elle m'avait sincèrement aimé. Nous étions bien ensemble – je ne parle pas SEULEMENT au pieu ! – mais elle avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de plus et avait rompu peu de temps avant que Jacob ne meure. Et Carter avait été fiancée à Pete Shanahan.

Je ne détestais pas le type – je l'avais à peine connu – mais il semblait juste si… insignifiant comparé au Colonel Sam Carter. Mais elle avait été heureuse avec lui, aussi j'étais heureux pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient et, bien que je SOIS un salaud en bien des façons, je n'avais jamais convoité la femme d'un autre.

Mais maintenant… maintenant Pete était de l'histoire ancienne, et je n'étais plus le supérieur de Carter. Et nous avions recommencé à flirter.

« Voilà, » dit Carter. « On se voit plus tard, monsieur ? »

« Euh… » Je clignai des yeux et me concentrai. « Tout à fait. On se voit plus tard. »

« Hmmm. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, me dévisagea pensivement, puis me fit un clin d'œil décontracté et sortit de la salle de briefing d'un pas nonchalant, ajoutant un petit balancement supplémentaire dans le mouvement de ses hanches.

Je changeai mon avis à propos de cet 'innocent' contact. Il n'y avait rien d'innocent chez Carter. Vilaine, VILAINE femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Le même soir**

Je m'arrêtai à un feu rouge et jetai un coup d'œil appréciateur à la brune gracieuse dans une Corvette rouge à côté de moi. Hé, je suis un mec – bien sûr que je regarde ! Mais je ne lorgne pas. Je me dirigeai vers cette période dangereuse – la crise de la cinquantaine – et j'avais facilement le double de son âge. J'étais déterminé à ne pas devenir un vieux schnock pervers.

Je perçus un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique et je reportai mon attention sur la brune, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de me souffler un baiser. « Salut, mon beau, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

« Salut, » répondis-je, perplexe. J'étais habitué aux femmes qui me draguaient, depuis le temps – certaines de manière subtiles, d'autres pas tant – mais ça arrivait généralement quand j'étais en uniforme d'apparat. Il semblerait que les femmes aimaient les types en uniforme.

Mais à cet instant, je portais un t-shirt noir et un jean qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, mes yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil et le vent avait ébouriffé dans tous les sens mes cheveux coupés courts, ce qui les rendaient encore plus chaotiques qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Le trafic, quelle poisse, vous ne trouvez pas ? » poursuivit-elle, agitant sa main à la longue queue de voitures et de camions, sur près d'un kilomètre.

« Ouais, » grommelai-je, sentant venir le début d'un mal de tête. La journée avait été une suite de réunion après réunion, et la dernière avait été la pire. Le budget… beurk ! J'ôtais mes lunettes de soleil et me massai les arrêtes du nez.

« Alors… pas d'alliance, et pas de trace, pas d'attaché-case. Vous n'êtes pas un yuppie et vous n'êtes pas marié. Jusque là, c'est bien, » dit la femme, ne semblant pas se soucier de mes réponses monosyllabique. « Je m'appelle Claire. »

« Jack, » répondis-je. « Et vous avez de l'argent, apparemment. » Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas flirté, mais je découvrais que je commençais à apprécier. Je la regardai. « Pas d'alliance, et pas de trace, pas d'attaché-case, » répétai-je. « Dans l'industrie du film ou un riche papa ? »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Mon Dieu, non ! » dit-elle. « Non… je travaille comme vendeuse à une concession de Corvette – je ne fais que faire prendre l'air à ce bijoux avant qu'il ne soit mis à la vente. »

« Ah. »

« Alors… que faites-VOUS, Jack ? »

« Air Force, » répondis-je.

« Très bien… » Elle me regarda d'un air évaluateur. « Colonel ? »

« Jusqu'il y a un an, » dis-je. « Depuis je suis devenu Brigadier. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne vous aurais pas catalogué comme un bureaucrate, » répondit-elle. Elle me fit un lent sourire. « Vous avez encore ce 'Je connais une centaine de manières de vous tuer' en vous. »

« Ah oui ? » J'étais content de savoir qu'apparemment je n'avais rien perdu durant mon année passée enchaîné à un bureau.

« Oh, oui, » répondit-elle. « Mon parrain avait un air similaire – c'était le salopard le plus dur que j'ai connu… sauf à la maison. Il était dans les Forces Spéciales. »

« Ah. Quelqu'un que j'ai peut-être connu ? »

« Franck Cromwell. »

Parlez-en d'un truc à tuer une conversation. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Cromwell était mort depuis près de sept ans, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné croupir dans cette prison irakienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A présent d'une humeur massacrante, j'entrai chez moi et me dirigeai directement vers la cuisine, laissant tomber les sacs sur le plan de travail. Le frôlement de petites griffes se firent entendre sur le parquet poli et Rouge entra à toute berzingue, visiblement ravie de voir son nouvel humain.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore appris comment s'arrêter et elle se cogna contre ma jambe, poussant un miaulement indigné.

Je me suis baissé et je l'ai soulevée, grattant gentiment derrière une oreille. Elle ronronna de bien-être et fourra son petit museau dans mon visage. « Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ? » demandai-je. Je ris doucement à ma propre sottise, mais ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir heureux à l'accueil enthousiaste. J'étais habitué à être seul depuis le divorce, et j'avais oublié combien il pouvait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous attendait.

Elle fit son chemin, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à mon épaule et se mit en tête de s'enrouler autour de mon cou telle une chaude cravate – duveteuse. Je secouai la tête en me mettant à ranger mes courses. « Les chats sont si étranges, » marmonnai-je.

Les courses rangées et le chaton toujours enroulé autour de mon cou, je versai un peu de lait dans une soucoupe et la posai sur le plan de travail. « Hé, Rouge, la bouffe est prête. »

Nada.

Je tentai de la détacher de mon épaule, mais elle enfonça simplement ses petites griffes dedans – pas assez pour causer des dégâts, mais assez pour m'avertir de ne plus essayer de la bouger à nouveau. Très bien. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et sortis un des cartons de plats préparés – ne ressemblant pas, pour une fois, à une expérience scientifique qui avait mal tourné.

Fourrant une fourchette dans les pâtes, je me rendis dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna et, de peur, Rouge enfonça ses griffes. « Merde ! » hurlai-je, puis me levai quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. « Bon sang ! pourquoi cette hâte ? » grommelai-je.

J'ouvris à grande volée la porte et vit une certaine Colonel blonde aux jambes interminables dans une jupe lui arrivant aux genoux, un t-shirt simple et des sandales dont les lanières s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Joli. « Salut, » dis-je.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » répondit-elle. Elle se tourna et s'agenouilla, me donnant un aperçu d'une cuisse pâle et svelte – plutôt agréable – puis se releva avec une boîte pleine de jouets pour chat. « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir ça pour le chaton, » dit-elle. « C'était à Schrödinger. »

« Merci, Carter, » dis-je. Je tins la porte ouverte pour elle. « Vous voulez bien les emporter à l'intérieur ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle me fit, sans aucun doute possible, un sourire narquois. « Joli cache-col, monsieur, » ajouta-t-elle.

Quand était-elle devenue une Mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? Je déteignais définitivement sur elle, et pas d'une façon sexy. « Jolies jambes, » répondis-je.

Elle faillit laisser tomber la boîte. 'Hah ! Première manche, O'Neill !' « Monsieur ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

« A-ah ! Carter, nous ne sommes plus au travail et je ne suis plus votre supérieur, » dis-je, espérant l'ébranler encore un peu plus. « Vous connaissez mon prénom – utilisez-le. »

Elle cligna des yeux, et je pus presque ENTENDRE les engrenages de son cerveau de génie tourner à toute vitesse. Puis un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Bien sûr… Jack, » roucoula-t-elle d'un ton qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Rouge, puis ajouta, « Vous aussi, vous avez de jolies jambes. »

'Deuxième manche, Carter,' concédai-je à contrecoeur alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon et commençait à classer les jouets. Rouge sauta de mes épaules et se dirigea vers le nouvel humain pour lui faire passer un examen.

Elle renifla Carter prudemment, et sembla approuver, car elle commença à flanquer joyeusement de petits coups de pattes sur un des jouets, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Carter caressa doucement Rouge. « Elle est vraiment mignonne, » dit-elle, se levant et me privant de la vue de ses longues jambes. 'Méchante.' « Avez-vous choisi un nom ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je l'appelle Rouge, » dis-je.

« Monsieur, c'est nul ! » protesta-t-elle. « Donnez-lui un nom qui SIGNIFIE quelque chose ! Peut-être un joli prénom de femme que vous admirez ? »

« Je pourrais l'appeler Sam, » dis-je malicieusement. « Mais les ragots à la base iraient bon train si on m'entendait dire que j'ai été réveillé par Sam me léchant le nez, et dormant sur ma poitrine. »

Elle commença à gratter derrière le cou de Rouge, envoyant le chaton au septième ciel. « Je parie que c'est un endroit très agréable pour dormir, Jack, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Carter ? »

Elle parut horrifiée. « Merde ! Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut ? »

« Ouaip. » Je tentai de retenir mon éclat de rire. Je ne réussis pas, et cela redoubla à l'expression sur le visage de Carter.

Elle me regarda d'un air où se mêlaient horreur et mortification, puis ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle se mit à rire aussi. Une des nombreuses qualités de Carter – elle savait se moquer d'elle-même. Bien loin de l'officier collet monté qu'elle était lors de notre première rencontre. « Après une journée avec les Burani, j'avais besoin de ça ! » dit-elle lorsque nous nous fûmes calmés.

Je hochai la tête – j'avais besoin d'un bon rire aussi après être tombé par hasard sur la filleule de Cromwell et d'avoir été ramené en arrière vers un de mes nombreux mauvais souvenirs. « Oui, » dis-je. J'agitai une main vers la cuisine. « Ca vous dirait une bière, Carter ? »

« Euh… oui, d'accord, » dit-elle. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, lissant sa jupe sur ses genoux. « Alors… une idée d'où elle vient ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Que dalle, » criai-je en retournant à mon réfrigérateur, sortant deux bouteilles de bière. « J'ai pensé que soit elle avait été abandonnée, soit qu'elle venait d'un des chats sauvages qui semblent rôder aux alentours. »

Rouge – sentant peut-être que nous parlions d'elle – me suivit dans la cuisine et enfonça ses griffes dans la jambe de mon pantalon. Je savais déjà ce que ça signifiait, et je me baissai pour la soulever, la laissant s'enrouler de nouveau sur mon épaule. Mince, même mon chaton était étrange !

Je retournai au salon et tendit à Carter sa bière, puis m'assis sur le fauteuil. J'ouvris ma bouteille et pris une longue gorgée, et remarquai qu'elle m'observait avec cette expression qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux technologies vraiment bizarres. « Quoi ? » grommelai-je.

Elle me sourit. « Vous devriez l'appeler Hathor, monsieur, » dit-elle.

Je m'étranglai et toussai, surprenant mon collier de poil. « Bon Dieu, Carter ! » haletai-je. « Pourquoi nommerai-je cette petite bête d'après cette salope sournoise ? »

Elle se leva et s'assit sur un des bras de mon fauteuil, caressant la tête du chaton. « Parce que c'est une femelle, elle est rousse, et… elle fait ce qu'elle veut de vous, JACK, » railla-t-elle, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Comment effacer ce sourire satisfait de son visage ? J'avais toujours été un homme d'action plutôt que de mots. Je lui pris le cou de ma main libre et marmonnai, « Vous parlez trop, Carter, » puis couvris ses lèvres avec les miennes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**Sam**_

Je souris au Général. « Vous devriez l'appeler Hathor, monsieur, » dis-je.

Il s'étrangla et toussa. « Bon Dieu, Carter ! » haleta-t-il. Pourquoi nommerais-je cette petite chose d'après cette salope sournoise ? »

Pouvais-je réussir ce coup ? Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur le bras de son fauteuil, caressant la tête du chaton. « Parce que c'est une femelle, elle est rousse, et… elle vous fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut, Jack, » raillai-je.

Soudain, une main chaude me prit le cou. Le Général marmonna, « Vous parlez trop, Carter, » puis il m'embrassa.

Doux, gentil, mais bien trop bref. Je n'eus pas le temps d'apprécier avant qu'il ne me relâche, me regardant avec une expression mesurée. « Monsieur ? » dis-je.

« Pardon, Carter. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, » dit-il. Il me fit un sourire contrit. « Mais au moins ça vous l'a fermé à propos de cette salope. »

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. 'Hé, vous pouvez faire ça, chaque fois que vous voudrez me faire taire,' pensai-je. « Je… crois que je devrais y aller, monsieur, » dis-je en me levant. Je caressai le chaton, qui avait pris la place du Général sur le fauteuil. « J'espère qu'elle aimera les jouets. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent, et je me demandai ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment. « Merci, Carter, » dit-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jack**_

Carter avait raison, songeai-je. 'Rouge' ETAIT un nom assez lamentable. Qu'avait-elle suggéré ? Quelque chose de jolie ou une femme que j'admirais ? « Lucy ? » dis-je tout haut.

Rien.

« Marge ? Lisa ? Patty ? Selma ? »

Que dalle. Apparemment pas une fan des Simpsons.

Et puis cela me frappa. La chose qui m'avait permis de continuer malgré toute la merde que j'aie eu dans ma vie. La chose que ce petit bout de vie représentait. Asha. Le mot Indien pour 'espoir'.

« Asha, » murmurai-je. Rouge leva la tête et me dévisagea d'un air perplexe puis se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bord du canapé, me regardant d'un air suppliant. Je me penchai en avant et la soulevait, la laissant s'enrouler sur mon épaule. « Asha, donc, » dis-je.

Là où il y a de la vie, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Sam**_

J'étais à mi chemin dans la rue quand je me suis arrêtée. Pourquoi faisions-nous cela ? Chaque fois que nous nous approchions des sentiments vrais, l'un de nous, ou nous deux, reculait.

Parfois, je souhaitais que nous n'ayons jamais laissé cela dans cette fichue pièce. Nous aurions pu être super ensemble – nous aurions pu être un désastre – mais au moins nous aurions su.

Et maintenant, le Général serait assis chez lui en train de broyer du noir. Sa bravade était un masque pour les horreurs qui se tapissaient en lui. Quand il menait SG1, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour ruminer, mais cette dernière année… Je fermai les yeux. L'homme avait semblé vieillir à vue d'œil, une profonde tristesse s'affichant en permanence sur son visage.

Puis nous étions allés au chalet, et il avait été le Jack O'Neill que j'avais connu avant Ba'al… avant Pete… avant Janet…

Avec un courage que je ne savais pas posséder, je fis un brusque demi-tour et me retrouvai rapidement sur le seuil du Général. Je frappai doucement. La porte s'ouvrit et le Général me regarda, le chaton enroulé à nouveau autour de son cou. « Carter, » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Ouais… il était en train de ruminer. « Monsieur, » répondis-je d'un ton comme il faut. Puis je soupirai comme un pneu qui fuyait. « Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit ; c'était stupide et irréfléchi. »

Il me regarda de près, puis leva une main pour caresser le chaton. Elle ronronna et se pelotonna contre son cou. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je serais jalouse d'une minuscule chatte orange. « Entrez, » dit-il, tenant la porte ouvert pour me permettre de passer.

Je soufflai de soulagement et le suivis à l'intérieur, puis je m'assis sur le canapé tandis qu'il reprenait sa position sur le fauteuil. « Buvez votre bière, Carter, » dit-il.

J'ouvris la bière et pris une gorgée, puis le regardai. Jambes croisées aux chevilles, les yeux mi-clos et le chaton pelotonné contre lui, il semblait… en paix. J'eus un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, caressant le petit corps du chaton.

« Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé avec un chat, monsieur, mais elle semble vraiment vous aimer, » dis-je.

Il grommela et remua légèrement, mais ne cessa pas sa caresse régulière. « Eh bien, c'est un chaton – qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? »

Sous cette réponse désinvolte, il y avait une vraie vulnérabilité. Le Général semblait toujours surpris quand les gens lui montraient de l'affection, comme s'il croyait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Que la mort de son fils signifiait qu'il devait passer le reste de sa vie seul.

Mais il avait tant à donner. Ca ne semblait pas juste.

Je songeai brièvement à Laira ; la femme que nous avions rencontrée sur P5C 768. Elle s'était vraiment éprise du Colonel, lui racontant une des légendes populaires alors que nous attendions de voir la pluie de météorites, et le taquinant sur son impatience.

Quand il avait été pris au piège sur Edora, il m'avait manqué et j'avais travaillé dur pour le ramener. Je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui à ce moment-là de notre vie, aussi je n'avais pas été blessée par le fait que lui et Laira s'étaient visiblement mis ensemble.

Il avait été là-bas pendant trois mois après tout. Le Colonel était célibataire et Laira était une femme douce et aimante. Quand nous sommes partis, il promit de revenir la voir. Il s'arrangea pour y aller une fois tous les deux mois, bien que les visites allèrent en diminuant un peu après qu'elle se soit remariée, et cela faisait quatre mois maintenant depuis sa dernière visite.

« Carter ? »

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie pour me retrouver en train de fixer l'abdomen du Général. Joli abdomen plat… « Pardon, monsieur, » dis-je, m'adjurant intérieurement de ne pas regarder plus bas. « J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. »

« Sans blague, » dit-il, levant sa bouteille de bière en un toast silencieux. Il s'assit à côté de moi et jeta d'une pichenette la capsule dans la cheminée. « Je parie que vous n'arrêtez même pas quand vous rêvez. »

Je souris – il recommençait à me taquiner sur ma tendance à trop réfléchir. Les choses revenaient à la normale. « Je plaide coupable, » avouai-je. « J'ai rêvé la nuit dernière que je recréais la théorie de la relativité. »

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. « Rien que vous, Carter… rien que vous. » Il prit une gorgée de sa bière. « Moi… il y avait une plage, les femmes d'Alerte à Malibu et des batifolages. »

J'éclatai de rire – il était si typiquement mâle parfois. « Hautement original, monsieur, » dis-je. Le chaton ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda, puis décida de faire à nouveau une enquête sur moi.

Je tendis ma main et la laissai renifler mes doigts. Elle parut approuver car elle grimpa sur ma cuisse, se roula en boule et se rendormit. Je fis courir un doigt sur sa tête. « Elle EST vraiment adorable, monsieur, » offris-je. « Des progrès sur le nom ? »

« Oui, » dit-il. « Asha. »

Asha ? Inhabituel, lyrique et poétique. Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais en quelque sorte pensé qu'il l'aurait nommée d'après un personnage des Simpsons. Ca me rappela que le Général n'était pas, et de loin, aussi simpliste qu'il se plaisait à s'afficher – un homme pouvait en cacher un autre. « Asha, » répétai-je. « C'est joli. Est-ce que ça a une signification ? »

Il remua à nouveau. « Espoir, » dit-il. « Ca veut dire espoir. » Il se rassit et noua ses mains derrière sa tête. « Je parie que vous pensiez que j'allais la nommer d'après un personnage des Simpsons ? » taquina-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux. Quand avait-il ajouté l'omniscience à ses nombreuses aptitudes ? « Je plaide coupable, monsieur, » dis-je en riant.

Il eut un petit rire. « Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, » dit-il. « Elle n'est visiblement pas une fan des Simpsons. »

J'haletai. « Sacrilège, monsieur ! » me moquai-je.

« Samantha…, » dit-il soudain d'une voix traînante, me faisant haleter – la voix était si sexy. « NE vous moquez PAS d'un supérieur. »

Je clignai des yeux, forçant mes pensées hors des profondeurs dans lesquelles le velouté de cette voix traînante m'avait entraînée. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » dis-je. Je reniflai. « Je devrais laisser ça à vous. »

« Tout à fait ! » Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. « Et vous pensez être capable d'oublier le 'monsieur' pendant quelque temps ? »

« Je peux faire ça… JACK, » dis-je, plissant les yeux. Le Général feignait l'ignorance à propos de beaucoup de choses, mais il devait savoir que m'appeler par mon prénom complet d'une telle voix sensuelle m'avait… FAIT des choses.

« Oh-oh, » dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

« Je peux. » Et maintenant, Sam la femme prit le dessus sur Sam la Colonel de l'USAF. Je changeai légèrement de position, permettant à la jupe de remonter de deux, ou cinq, centimètres sur mes cuisses – même avant aujourd'hui, je savais que le Général aimait mes jambes.

Il avait lui aussi de jolies jambes. Et des yeux magnifiques, un super sourire, des bras forts et solides, des fesses fermes. Un sacré package.

Sa main atterrit sur mon genou. « Vous jouez avec le feu, COLONEL, » persifla-t-il doucement.

Seigneur Dieu ! Cet homme était le feu incarné. Vous ne preniez jamais froid blotti contre lui durant la nuit ! « Oh, je crois que je peux gérer ça, mon GENERAL, » répliquai-je, serrant son genou en bon état.

Il eut un rire rauque. « La ferme, Sam, » répondit-il, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres – ressemblant beaucoup au doux baiser d'un peu plus tôt. C'était bref et léger, mais plein de passion et de promesse.

C'était le seul homme sur Terre qui pouvait me dire de la fermer et ne pas se prendre mon pied au cul. Surtout s'il m'appelait Sam et m'embrassait après coup. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les miennes et j'ouvris mes lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser, avant de caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Pas question que je reste une spectatrice passive dans ce baiser longtemps différé.

'Il embrasse super bien,' pensais-je l'esprit brumeux. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement, avec cette bouche sexy et ces longs doigts d'artiste ? J'avais reconnu qu'il était un homme attirant le jour où je l'avais rencontré, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais aussi pensé qu'il était un connard de première. Ca ne m'avait cependant pas empêchée d'essayer de le séduire sous l'influence du virus de Broca…

'Avoue-le, Sam ! Ce n'était pas QUE le virus. Ca t'a donné la permission et le courage pour lui sauter dessus, mais si c'était tout, aurais-tu gravé le souvenir de douces lèvres chaudes, cet avant-goût de langue, et la façon dont il a mordillé ton cou avant de te traîner, criant et donnant des coups de pieds, jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

Et parlant de mordillement… ses douces lèvres étaient maintenant en train de s'attaquer au creux de sa gorge. 'Seigneur Dieu, l'homme était doué.' J'haletai et glissai mes propres mains dans ses cheveux chaotiques, relevant son visage jusqu'au mien. « Ce n'est que justice, » dis-je, puis baissai ma tête, me concentrant sur le point juste sous son oreille.

Juste comme les choses dépassaient le stade de l'interdiction aux moins de 13 ans, j'entendis un miaulement reconnaissable. La poitrine du Général se souleva – 'quoi ? Tu l'appelles encore 'Le Général' ?' – et il rit doucement. « Oh, MAINTENANT tu as faim, hein ? »

Il se leva et prit le petit chaton. « Super timing, Asha ! » marmonna-t-il.

J'aurais pu jurer que la petite boule de poils me regarda avec un air suffisant avant de fourrer son museau dans la poitrine du Général. Je secouai la tête – le Général était si totalement entiché, et il ne le savait même pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_**Hank Landry**_

J'avais envie de geindre, « Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

Mais les Généraux deux étoiles ne geignent pas. Nous hurlons. Nous aboyons. Mais nous ne geignons pas.

Ca n'arrivait tout simplement pas.

J'avais été surpris quand on m'avait offert ce commandement – un groupe de scientifiques faisant de la télémétrie radar de l'espace profond ? Puis j'ai appris que Jack O'Neill en était l'actuel commandant et j'ai changé d'avis.

O'Neill et moi remontions à loin – bien plus loin qu'aucun de nous n'aime à l'avouer – et je savais que l'homme prospérait dans l'action et l'inconnu. Aussi, quand j'avais eu les autorisations et découvert enfin ce qui se passait vraiment sous Cheyenne Mountain, je n'eus pas à réfléchir davantage avant d'accepter le poste.

Puis je suis arrivé là et me suis retrouvé… frustré. Le personnel était si bon à leur travail qu'il me fournissait très peu d'occasions de crier. Le Colonel Carter et Daniel Jackson étaient tous deux des génies et de sacrés bons soldats – malgré le statut civil de Jackson. Teal'c était un guerrier formidable, du type fort et silencieux, et traitait tout le monde avec un profond respect.

Le personnel de sécurité était intelligent et diligent, le personnel administratif était poli et efficient… Tous, ils étaient les meilleurs des meilleurs, et j'étais fier d'être associé avec eux. Même si les occasions de crier me manquaient.

Puis O'Neill et Carter apportèrent cette absurde petite vendetta à la base et cela me donna l'opportunité de crier un peu. Une petite partie en moi avait ricané à l'imagination créative de Carter, mais elle ne le saurait jamais.

Ils promirent, tous les deux, de garder leur vendetta hors de la base et je soufflai de soulagement, espérant que les choses retourneraient à la normale, quoi que ce fût qui passait pour normal ici.

Ou quasi normal.

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, le Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill et le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter se faisaient quasiment du pied sous la table. Ces deux soldats chevronnés et hautement décorés flirtaient sans le moindre doute possible. A moins que vous ne connaissiez l'une ou l'autre partie, vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné, mais les signes étaient là. Les petits sourires en coin, les regards de côté, les petits coups de coude.

C'était un des commandements les plus étranges que j'avais eus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Daniel**_

Pendant le briefing, je vis Jack griffonner sur son bloc notes et sourire. Une des rares constantes dans un univers plein de changements était Jack et ses doigts agités. Je me penchai légèrement et j'eus un aperçu d'une femme voluptueuse dans un sarong. La femme avait une forte ressemblance avec une certaine Colonel blonde.

Jack tourna vivement la page et me jeta le regard noir breveté « Jack O'Neill » – celui qui faisait fuir de terreur les nouvelles recrues. Celui qui me donnait l'envie de rire. Qui diable pensait-il tromper ? Si lui et Sam N'ETAIENT PAS ensemble, alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je regardai Teal'c et haussai les sourcils. 'Bon sang, trouvez-vous une chambre, les gars !'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Teal'c**_

Le Colonel Carter et O'Neill agissent étrangement – même pour eux. Ces deux grands guerriers se comportaient comme des adolescents hésitants. Ils s'échangeaient des sourires en douce, se faisaient du coude et se taquinaient.

Je crois que Daniel Jackson dirait, « Trouvez-vous une chambre, les gars ». J'acquiesce tout à fait.

L'énergie sexuelle vibrait à travers la salle de briefing – même le Général Landry semblait en être conscient d'après les regards sévères qu'il lançait à O'Neill. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait être un bon chef – fort et discipliné – mais je ne le découvrirais pas.

J'avais choisi de retourner à Dakara pour prendre ma place dans le Conseil Jaffa nouvellement formé, et Daniel Jackson allait se joindre à l'expédition d'Atlantis. O'Neill partirait pour Washington dans une semaine et le Colonel Carter envisageait de nouvelles options.

SG1 n'était plus.

C'était malheureux, mais les changements étaient le lot de tous. Parfois c'était pour le meilleur, parfois non, mais vous ne pouviez les éviter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**George Hammond**_

Je remuai dans mon grand fauteuil en cuir, songeant qu'il allait me manquer. J'en avais littéralement éjecté Jack quand j'étais revenu au SGC il y a quelques mois, et lui avait dit de me l'expédier à DC.

Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour ce fauteuil sur le Prométhée. Mon dernier commandement avant la retraite. Mais c'est ce que j'avais cru du SGC. C'était censé être un poste simple et de courte durée – HA !

Cette petite bulle avait éclaté quand un certain Colonel Jack O'Neill (« EN RETRAITE » m'avait-il corrigé d'un ton râleur) était apparu dans mon bureau, pas rasé et en civil, et avait avoué avoir omis certaines choses dans son rapport.

Et sa seconde mission sur Abydos m'avait vraiment mis sur les charbons ardents pendant sept années à la tête de la plus grande opération secrète de l'histoire de l'armée américaine. Ca avait été une sacrée aventure.

Je pris la boîte et regardai le lot d'étoiles en argent à l'intérieur. Quand Jack prendrait officiellement le commandement du Homeworld Security, il serait à nouveau promu. Major Général Jack O'Neill. Bonté Divine !

On ne pouvait nier qu'il la méritait. Ce que cet homme avait subi pour son pays, pour la planète, lui avait gagné cette promotion des dizaines de fois. On ne pouvait non plus nier que son attitude non-conformiste, sa créativité avec le règlement et son insubordination avaient retardé de plusieurs années sa promotion au grade de Brigadier Général.

Cela avait été une bonne chose, cependant. Jack n'avait pas été prêt, ni mentalement ni physiquement, à quitter le terrain, même s'il était à un âge où la plupart des officiers de terrain étaient mis derrière un bureau. L'homme était plus en forme que des gens de moitié son âge, et s'épanouissait dans l'action en menant SG1.

Je sais que des gens ont été surpris quand il a accepté le commandement du SGC peu de temps après avoir été ranimé par Thor – son petit ami extraterrestre préféré. Et c'était l'une des paires les plus étranges dans cette galaxie – le soldat délibérément bouché et l'Asgard super intelligent.

Mais je n'avais pas été surpris. Après la mort du Docteur Fraiser, j'avais vu la lassitude commencer à marquer le visage de Jack. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de mener une guerre sans fin, fatigué de la mort. Un homme ne pouvait supporter que jusqu'à une certaine limite avant que cela ne commence à le ronger.

Et il y avait le problème de son genou plus que mal en point. Il avait su, et j'avais su, qu'il ne durerait plus beaucoup plus longtemps. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de devenir une charge pour son équipe.

Alors il avait accepté la promotion et pris le commandement du SGC. S'il ne pouvait pas protéger ses hommes personnellement, il pouvait au moins être là pour les commander.

C'était un homme bien. Et il méritait cette seconde étoile. Et si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait poursuivre… ahem… d'AUTRES options, alors j'étais de tout cœur avec lui.

Je n'étais ni aveugle ni stupide. J'avais su que lui et Sam Carter avaient des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils avaient semblé les mettre de côté pendant des années pour combattre les Goa'uld, et j'étais fier d'eux. Ils auraient pu choisir de se voir en douce, mais tous les deux étaient trop honorables, malgré l'affirmation de Jack qu'il n'était pas vraiment un type bien.

Mais maintenant… maintenant Jack n'était plus son supérieur – ils ne travailleraient même pas ensemble. Peut-être que ces deux officiers dévoués se rendraient enfin compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tout comme ils avaient réalisé, tristement, que d'autres relations n'étaient pas pour eux.

Je fermai la boîte brusquement. 'Bonne chance, fiston,' pensais-je.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Hank Landry**_

J'entrai d'un pas nonchalant dans le mess et m'assis à côté d'O'Neill, qui était avec ses anciens coéquipiers de SG1. « Je pense que nous devrions faire quelque chose pour marquer ton départ, Jack, » dis-je sans mettre de gants.

Jack remua avec gêne – l'homme avait été l'un des jeunes aviateurs les plus agités qui avaient servi sous mes ordres, et il semblerait que l'âge n'avait rien fait pour le guérir de son gigotement. « Ah, ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur, » dit-il. « Je ne suis pas fan des grands au revoir. »

« Quelque chose d'intime, alors, » dit le Docteur Jackson. « Allez, Jack ; vous avez laissé passer votre dernière promotion sans l'arroser. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer nous priver de CELLE-LA aussi ? »

O'Neill jeta un regard mauvais au jeune homme, mais Jackson ne cligna même pas des yeux. J'avais vu des vétérans endurcis s'effondrer sous le regard noir d'O'Neill, mais le linguiste aux yeux bleus le laissa passer sans broncher. « Très bien, » grommela O'Neill. « Que suggérez-vous ? »

Quelque chose dans leur façon d'interagir m'informa qu'il y avait plus entre ces deux-là que des chamailleries de gamins. Ils alternaient entre se protéger mutuellement et se battre comme chien et chat. La meilleure analogie que je pouvais trouver était 'frères'. O'Neill était comme un grand frère pour l'orphelin Jackson : l'asticotant, le protégeant, le taquinant.

Jackson fronça légèrement ses sourcils. « Que diriez-vous du O'Malley ? » suggéra-t-il.

« NON ! » crièrent ensemble O'Neill et Carter.

Carter vit peut-être la confusion sur mon visage, car elle ajouta, « Cherchez à 'Ataniks' dans nos rapports de mission allant de 2000 à 2001 et vous comprendrez, monsieur, » dit-elle. Elle rosit légèrement. « Pas un de nos meilleurs moments. »

Jackson rosit aussi. « C'est vrai…, » dit-il lentement. Il se tapa le front. « Et dire que je croyais que j'avais tout prévu. »

Je corrige ce que j'ai dit auparavant. Ceci était le commandement LE plus étrange que j'avais jamais eu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Je soupirai et tapotai mon stylo contre mes dents alors que je vérifiai la liste des rendez-vous de la journée.

9:20 – Jack O'Neill : examen complet du chaton

9:50 – Clarissa Waters : mastiff à châtrer

10:20 – Yadda, yadda, yadda

10:50 – Blah, blah, blah

11:20 – Machin truc, machin truc, machin truc

Vous avez compris !

Etre réceptionniste le week-end chez un véto n'était pas vraiment le travail le plus excitant qui soit, mais ça payait mes frais d'inscription à la fac. Et ça me permettait d'observer les gens. Parfois, je m'inventais des histoires sur les diverses personnes qui entraient. Ce type était un contrebandier et cachait sa drogue dans le collier du chien. Cette femme était autrefois une nonne, mais était tombée amoureuse du type avec elle, lequel avait été un prêtre.

Ce genre de conneries.

Comment surmonter l'ennui.

9:20 et la porte s'ouvrit.

Et je regardai à deux fois, comme d'habitude.

L'homme était superbe.

Grand, mince, mais bien bâti, sûr de soi, vêtu d'un Dockers et d'un tee-shirt noir, portant une caisse destinée à transporter un animal de compagnie dans une main et des lunettes de soleil dans l'autre. Beaucoup plus vieux que moi – quelque part entre la quarantaine et la mort – il avait des cheveux gris coupés très courts, un visage incroyablement beau et des yeux d'un brun profond.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. « Bonjour, monsieur, » dis-je d'un ton jovial.

« Bonjour, » dit-il. Il avait aussi une voix superbe ! Un baryton grave et sexy, avec une pointe de velours. Je penserais à lui pendant les jours à venir. Il leva la caisse. « Jack O'Neill. »

Je clignai des yeux lorsque je vis le minuscule chaton à l'intérieur. Quelque chose en lui me disait qu'il n'était pas du type à aimer les chats. Peut-être qu'il faisait ça pour dépanner quelqu'un. Le chaton miaula d'un ton pitoyable, et Jack sourit doucement. Remarquez…

« C'est une sale gosse, » dit-il, ouvrant la porte de la caisse et laissant le chaton monter tant bien que mal sur son torse pour se pelotonner près de son cou. Elle ronronna avec force, reniflant sa peau.

'Je ne te blâmerais pas, mon p'tit chaton – ça me semble être un endroit agréable où être,' pensais-je. « Si vous voulez bien prendre un siège, monsieur…, » dis-je, agitant ma main vers une chaise tout près. « J'ai besoin que vous remplissiez ces formulaires avant que le Docteur Wilson vous voie. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! » Jack fit passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les faisant se relever dans toutes les directions. Il me prit le stylo et remplit rapidement les formulaires avec l'air de quelqu'un qui était très familier avec les montagnes de paperasse. Il ne m'avait pas frappé qu'il fût du type à être cadre, avec ce corps puissant et en pleine forme, mais peut-être qu'il faisait de la musculation.

Pendant qu'il écrivait, son portable sonna et il grommela quelque chose en… RUSSE ?... avant de l'ouvrir. « O'Neill, » aboya-t-il à son interlocuteur. Il écouta celui qui était à l'autre bout, qui qu'il soit, tandis qu'il continuait à remplir les formulaires. « Je serai au Pentagone dans deux jours, Monsieur – est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois là-bas ? » se plaignit-il.

Le Pentagone ? Il devait être militaire. Je pouvais tout à fait l'imaginer en uniforme, la poitrine couverte de médailles. 'Oh, très, très sexy. Dieu, ma fille, il te faut un homme !'

Je retournai à contrecoeur à mon travail quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de fixer les yeux bruns sexy de Jack depuis plusieurs secondes. Il vint vers moi d'un pas nonchalant et posa bruyamment les formulaires. « Voilà pour vous, » dit-il.

« Merci, » répondis-je. Je pris le premier formulaire, prête à entrer les détails dans l'ordinateur. 'Jack O'Neill, US Air Force'. Oh, cool, un pilote de chasse. Très sexy. 'Brigadier Général'. Un pilote de chasse très haut gradé. Encore plus sexy. Je ne savais rien des militaires, mais j'avais toujours aimé les hommes puissants. Et s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient grands, avaient des épaules larges et des yeux à mourir, et de superbes fesses, alors c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Super !

La porte s'ouvrit et une blonde entra. Environ trente cinq ans, de grands yeux bleus, grande et mince. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers mon pilote sexy. « J'ai réussi à me garer, monsieur, » dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. 'MONSIEUR' ?

Il lui retourna le sourire. « Cool, » dit-il simplement, mais l'affection sur son visage montra qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux qu'un Général et une subordonnée. « Merci de faire ça pour moi, Carter. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, montrant de belles dents blanches. « Pas de problème, » dit-elle. « Mais vous vous souvenez de notre accord ? » Elle tapota l'épaule où il n'y avait pas le chaton. « Je suis Sam, vous êtes Jack. »

Son visage s'éclaira, ôtant des années à son visage. « Je peux faire ça, SAM, » dit-il d'un ton qui rivalisait avec les ronronnements du chaton pelotonné contre son cou.

Salope. La grande blonde aux longues jambes aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme qu'elle voulait, et elle avait ce gars magnifique. Qu'y AVAIT-IL avec les mecs et les blondes ? Je posai ma main sur mes cheveux couleur brun-souris, me demandant si ce n'était pas le moment de me teindre en blonde comme mes amies tentaient de me convaincre depuis des années.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jack**_

Après le check-up d'Asha – où elle avait été déclarée en bonne santé et où elle avait eu ses premières vaccinations – je réintroduisis un chaton indigné dans la caisse et suivis Carter… SAM, me corrigeai-je… jusqu'à sa voiture. Mon 4x4 était en révision en ce moment même car j'allais le mettre en vente, aussi Sam m'avait proposé de m'emmener.

« Merci de faire ça, Carter, » dis-je, rangeant la caisse contenant Asha à l'arrière et m'installant dans le siège passager.

Elle me fit un autre de ses sourires éblouissants, ceux qui me faisaient passer d'un type… plutôt… mature en un imbécile bavant. « C'était un plaisir, » dit-elle en se glissant sur le siège conducteur et me tapota la cuisse. Méchante. « Mais c'est Sam, rappelez-vous. »

« C'est vrai. »

Depuis ce baiser incroyable d'il y a quelques jours, nous avions commencé à passer du temps ensemble – apprenant à nous connaître l'un l'autre en tant que Jack et Sam au lieu du Général et Colonel – et avions découvert que nous nous aimions en tant que Jack et Sam. Ouais, son jargon scientifique m'agaçait, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mon amour pour les Simpsons, mais, hé, personne n'est parfait !

Et certaines choses en moi la mettent en boule, c'est sûr. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide que je le laissais paraître, mais je n'étais pas dans la même catégorie que Sam Carter. Ca devait être frustrant pour elle. Puis il y avait mon style, 'tirer d'abord, poser des questions après'. Ca fonctionnait pour moi, mais Sam avait toujours été la plus diplomate de nous deux.

Nous nous étions vus l'un l'autre durant certains de nos meilleurs et pires moments au cours des huit dernières années – grosso modo. Je m'étais replié sur moi-même après l'ascension de Daniel – je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire face au chagrin de Sam en même temps qu'au mien ; j'avais besoin de repartir sur le terrain. 'La soi-disant « voix du guerrier »' avait-elle appelé ça. T avait compris – il était TELLEMENT comme moi.

Nous avions recommencé à être proche après quelques mois, nous unissant pour taquiner Jonas. Puis après Ba'al, elle s'était repliée à son tour. La seule fois où j'avais eu besoin de partager certaines des choses qui m'avaient été faites, et elle n'était pas là. En y repensant, je sais qu'elle se sentait coupable – c'était elle qui m'avait persuadé d'accepter Kanan – mais à l'époque, ça avait simplement été la goutte d'eau de trop pour notre amitié.

Alors, ouais… D'une certaine façon, nous avions été un couple depuis très longtemps. A travers les mauvais, les bons et, tout simplement, les étranges moments. Je pensais à un certain baiser de la boucle temporelle et j'eus un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, sortant lentement du parking.

« Euh, rien, » dis-je, lui faisant mon sourire le plus innocent. « Juste un souvenir. »

Elle me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais choisit de ne pas poursuivre. Je ne lui aurais pas dit, de toute façon – elle m'aurait botté les fesses d'ici à dimanche. « Vous allez me manquer, Jack, » confia-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait la rue bondée. « J'aurais souhaité que nous ayons pu faire cela plus tôt. »

« Oui… eh bien, » dis-je, pas très distinctement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je quittais la planète. De plus vous serez tellement absorbée dans votre travail que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi la moitié du temps. » Il y a deux jours, elle avait reçu son ordre de transfert au département Recherches et Développements de la Zone 51 – pour une période de six mois. Elle avait accepté avec joie, citant son désir de rester sur Terre pendant un certain temps – et s'y rendrait peu de temps après ma mutation à DC.

Elle me fit un petit sourire malicieux. « Je sais que j'ai tendance à m'exciter dans mon travail, mais avec vous, O'Neill, c'est le genre, une fois vu, jamais oublié. »

Je ressassais cette affirmation, ne sachant pas si c'était un compliment ou non, puis décidai que ce n'en était pas un et de l'ignorer. « Vous me manquerez aussi, Sam. » Du siège arrière, Asha fit un miaulement piteux, et je me retournais pour ouvrir le caisson.

« Non, Jack ! » dit Sam. « Et si nous avions un accident ? »

« Ah. C'est vrai, » dis-je. Je haussai les épaules à mon compagnon poilu. « Désolé, bébé, » ajoutai-je, me rasseyant. Sam gloussa. Je la fixai. « Quoi ? »

« Désolée, » dit-elle, puis gloussa à nouveau. « C'est juste que jamais je n'aurais pensé que je vous verrais, vous – l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la planète – si bien… dressé. »

Dressé ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais elle ne sembla pas vraiment intimidée, gloussant de plus belle alors que nous nous arrêtions à un feu rouge. « Et par une boule de poils orange de cent grammes ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit à propos des gloussements, Colonel ? » m'enquis-je d'un ton se voulant sévère. En fait, j'aimais ses gloussements – ça montrait le côté puéril de Sam Carter que nous n'avions pas très souvent l'occasion de voir – mais je n'allais pas révéler ça, pas encore.

« Pardon, monsieur, » dit-elle, reprenant un visage sérieux. Puis elle gloussa à nouveau.

Je défis rapidement nos ceintures de sécurité, puis pris son visage dans mes mains, la faisant taire de la plus agréable des manières. Elle soupira joyeusement, une main glissant autour de mon cou pour s'emmêler avec mes cheveux, et nous nous perdîmes l'un dans l'autre.

Son autre main était loin d'être désoeuvrée. Elle glissa sous mon tee-shirt, s'aventurant sur mon torse et mon abdomen. Et toutes sortes de… SENSATIONS s'éveillèrent.

Le coup de klaxon m'écarta de Sam et je levai les yeux alors qu'un car plein d'adolescents nous dépassait en flèche, lesquels criaient et poussaient des encouragements. « Mon Dieu ! » marmonnai-je, remettant ma ceinture de sécurité alors que Sam en faisait de même et reprenait la route. Qu'y avait-il dans cette femme qui me donnait l'impression d'être un adolescent ?

Sam gloussa à nouveau, bien que ses yeux dilatés, ses lèvres gonflées et sa respiration courte me disaient qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ce qui venait de se passer.

Une part en moi avait pensé que si nous agissions enfin selon nos désirs, ça pourrait être horrible. S'avérerait-il que nous avions perdu notre peine et notre temps ? Que nous y avions mis tant d'espoir que jamais nous ne pourrions nous montrer à la hauteur ? Eh bien, j'avais ma réponse. Nous ne serions pas juste biens – nous serions incroyables. Je n'avais jamais été fan de sciences, mais j'avais toujours aimé une certaine sorte de chimie. Les phéromones, les frictions… 'Hum, fais attention à ce que tu penses, Jack !'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_**Sam**_

Zut... tu parles d'une soirée romantique avec Jack !

Je soupirai et changeai de position à nouveau, plaçant une main sur mon dos douloureux. Je jurerais que quelqu'un là-haut me détestait.

C'était le dernier jour de Jack dans le Colorado, et il m'avait demandé de venir chez lui pour un agréable dîner (cet homme SAVAIT vraiment cuisiner, pas juste carboniser la viande sur le grill). Il y avait eu un soupçon d'accent qui m'avait laissée penser qu'il était plus que prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. J'étais d'accord avec ça.

Quoi ? Je suis une femme à la fleur de l'âge ; j'ai des besoins. Et le Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill était un superbe spécimen représentatif de l'Etalon Américain. Plus vieux que moi, mais sacrément sexy.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Je suis aussi une femme avec un corps au métabolisme sérieusement chamboulé, merci à cette petite auto-stoppeuse nommée Jolinar. C'est ainsi que je n'ai aucun symptôme – ni avertissement – de ma 'semaine d'enfer'.

Je changeai encore une fois de position sur le fauteuil de Jack lorsque la douleur s'élança plus bas dans l'abdomen et je sirotai d'un air morose mon vin. J'avais eu une entité alien dans ma tête, des blessures par lance et gant goa'uld, et de nombreuses coupures et bleus. Mais avoir ses règles, quelle poisse... et j'étais aussi malheureuse que possible.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » Jack sortait de la cuisine sans se presser, avec un grand pot de terre, Asha à ses côtés. Je me demande parfois si elle n'était pas un chien déguisé – je n'avais jamais vu un chat aussi affectueux avec Jack.

Je me redressai, grimaçant alors qu'une autre douleur m'élançait, et j'aspirai l'air entre les dents. « Bien, » dis-je, ne voulant pas ruiner ses plans. « Ca sent bon. »

Il sourit de son sourire d'enfant et posa le pot de terre sur la table. « Merci, » dit-il, puis s'avança vers moi. « Sam, je vous connais depuis quoi... huit ans ? Vous êtes une piètre menteuse. »

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir à cet homme. Mais les hommes ne savent pas vraiment comment se comporter avec une femme qui a ses règles. Je soupirai. « Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée, mais... »

« Mais... ? » pressa-t-il, s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil, Asha escaladant tant bien que mal son grand corps pour atteindre son épaule.

Je poussai un autre soupir et indiquai mon abdomen qui gargouillait, en rougissant. Je SAIS, je sais ! C'est une chose naturelle dans la vie d'une femme, nul besoin d'être embarrassée... n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui pouvait être rationnel quand chaque articulation faisait mal, et que vous vous sentiez bouffie et hideuse ? « Je... j'aimesrèglesaujourd'hui, » dis-je d'une traite.

« Ah. »

Je fermai les yeux, attendant les plaintes, les soupirs, ou les plaisanteries de mauvais goût.

Rien.

Puis une de ses grandes mains se posa sur mon bas ventre et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. « J'ai justement ce qu'il faut pour ça, » dit-il, passant une main chaude sur mon ventre affligé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa petite boule de poil toujours sur l'épaule.

Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Il prenait ça beaucoup mieux que les autres hommes avec qui j'avais eu une relation. Je changeai à nouveau de position, la chaleur de sa main me manquait – vraiment ; cet homme ETAIT une vraie chaudière humaine !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il revint avec une grande robe de bain douillette, puis prit ma main et me mit debout. « Vous, venez avec moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Des années d'habitude firent que j'obéis à cet ordre, et je le suivis jusqu'à la salle de bain. La baignoire était pleine d'eau fumante, et il prit une poignée de sels de bain et les jeta dans l'eau. « Bien, vous vous baignez pendant une demi-heure, » dit-il, allumant quelques bougies et éteignant les lampes. « Puis sortez. Et si vous vous sentez d'attaque pour ça... »

Je soupirai légèrement. Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aurais dû savoir.

« ... Je vous masserai le dos. »

Même après huit ans, cet homme pouvait encore me surprendre. « Jack ? »

« A-ah ! » Il leva vivement sa main. « Pas de discussion, Carter. Déshabillez-vous, mettez votre superbe corps dans cette baignoire, et on se voit dans une demi-heure. »

Je lui fis un salut impeccable. « A vos ordres, MONSIEUR ! » dis-je.

« Petite impertinente. » Il frôla ma joue du dos de sa main en une douce caresse, puis sortit de la salle de bain, en fermant la porte.

Je regardai autour de moi, surprise lorsqu'une larme coula au coin de mon œil. J'étais toujours un peu émotive pendant cette période, de toute façon, et quand le Général rude et dur était si doux... Je reniflai et me mis à me déshabiller, impatiente de me plonger dans la chaleur de l'eau fumante.

L'air était rempli de la douce senteur de vanille alors que les bougies brûlaient et... du Vivaldi sortait doucement des haut-parleurs encastrés. Qui savait que Jack O'Neill pouvait être si attentionné ?

J'entrai dans la baignoire, haletant un peu à la chaleur, mais m'y habituant rapidement. Je m'étirai, appréciant le fait que les longues jambes et les genoux endommagés de Jack signifiaient qu'il avait une grande baignoire.

Je fermai les yeux et posai la tête contre le repose-tête rembourré, changeant légèrement de position lorsque mon ventre m'élança une fois de plus. Si ce n'était le fait que je me sentais claquée, ceci aurait pu être vraiment romantique.

Bien sûr, si je ne me sentais pas ainsi, je ne serais pas seule dans cette baignoire.

Ouaip ; quelqu'un là-haut me détestait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, je n'étais plus aussi convaincue que les dieux me détestaient. J'étais étendue sur mon flanc sur le grand lit de Jack avec un sac chaud sur mon abdomen douloureux et les longs doigts de Jack faisant des choses magiques sur mon cou et mes épaules.

« Jack..., » dis-je, me redressant et me tournant vers lui, « merci. »

Il parut confus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être si compréhensif à propos de... ça. Je sais que ça a en quelque sorte gâché vos plans pour la soirée. »

L'expression de confusion ne disparut pas. « Eh bien, je n'allais pas faire une scène juste parce que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, » dit-il. Il soupira. « Sam... je ne suis pas le gars le plus sensible du monde, mais j'ai ETE marié pendant quinze ans. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre quelque chose durant ce temps ? »

J'avais été fiancée deux fois et aucun des deux fiancés n'avait été aussi généreux que l'homme qui n'était pas encore mon amant. « Alors... c'est OK ? Que nous ne puissions pas... vous savez ? » 'Oh, TRES subtil, Docteur Carter !'

Ses yeux se durcirent, et j'essayai de deviner une bribe de ce qu'il pensait. « J'aimerais foutre la raclée à quiconque vous a amenée à penser cela, » dit-il. « Mais quelque chose me dit que vous leur botteriez le cul d'ici à Orilla sans verser une goutte de sueur. »

Je gloussai, heureuse que soudain il ne pense pas à moi comme à une fragile poupée de son. Oui, j'avais des problèmes – est-ce que tout le monde n'en a pas ? – mais je leur faisais face, à ma façon, à mon rythme.

Je me tournai et m'étendis à nouveau sur mon côté. « Encore, » dis-je, indiquant le bas de mon dos.

« A vos ordres, madame ! » dit-il et il glissa ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, massant doucement les muscles noués.

Je poussai un long soupir alors qu'il s'appliquait sur les nœuds que je ne savais même pas exister. « Mmmm, si ce boulot au Pentagone ne marche pas, je vous engagerai comme masseur personnel, » dis-je, fermant les yeux.

« Je serais trop cher pour vous, madame ! » taquina-t-il, retirant ses mains brièvement, il fit craquer ses articulations, puis les glissa à nouveau sur mon dos, me transformant en un tas de chiffe molle. MINCE, cet homme avait des aptitudes ! Ce qui m'amena à me demander quelles AUTRES aptitudes il avait... Wow ; est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ici ?

Il s'arrêta soudain à la lisière de mon soutien-gorge. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum-hum, » dis-je d'une voix endormie. Je passai mes bras derrière pour défaire l'attache, mais il me devança d'un petit mouvement rapide. Je me demandai s'il avait appris cela dans les Opérations Spéciales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La lumière du soleil entrait à flot à travers la fenêtre, et je me réveillai pour trouver une paire d'yeux devant mon visage et un bras lourd en travers de mon ventre. « Bonjour, Asha, » murmurai-je.

**ASHA ?**

Je regardai autour de moi la chambre inconnue, puis me souvins...

OK. J'ai dû m'endormir pendant son massage. Et parlant de... Il était étendu paisiblement à côté de moi, sur son dos, un bras sous son oreiller, l'autre sur ma taille. J'étais soulagée de voir que j'étais encore complètement habillée – pas de vaseux 'J'ai ôté vos habits pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise', traduisez 'Je voulais vous voir nue'.

Je pris un moment pour l'étudier. Il semblait si paisible quand il dormait, quelques unes des rides étaient parties et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte comme il émettait un doux ronflement. Après des années à dormir off world près de Daniel – le roi du ronflement – le doux bruit venant de Jack n'allait pas me déranger. C'était en fait plutôt apaisant.

Asha était étendue sur sa poitrine, et s'étira pour coller son museau contre mon visage, reniflant l'humain qui se trouvait avec son humain préféré. Elle ronronna doucement, puis se leva, remontant doucement la poitrine de Jack pour le réveiller.

Ce qu'elle fit en... pressant son museau contre son nez et miaulant d'un ton malheureux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et sa main vola à sa hanche pour une arme qu'il n'avait pas. Vous pouviez retirer un homme du terrain, mais vous ne pouviez pas enlever le terrain de l'homme. « Bonjour, » dit-il, sa voix légèrement rauque à cause du sommeil.

« Bonjour, » répondis-je, me redressant et lui donnant un doux baiser sur la joue.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » s'enquit-il, se levant et ramassant la petite boule de poils exigeante.

Elle ronronna avec suffisance – ELLE savait qui était le boss ici ! – et je souris. « Oui, » dis-je en m'étirant. « Le premier jour est toujours le pire. J'irai mieux dans deux jours. »

Puis je me rappelai qu'il ne SERAIT pas là dans quelques jours. Merde, il ne serait même plus dans l'Etat !

Il se rassit et posa une main sur mon visage, m'attirant pour un doux baiser. « N'y pensez pas, » dit-il. « Oui, je quitte Colorado Springs, et vous allez dans le Nevada. Mais il y a un truc qu'on appelle 'congés', vous savez ! »

« Oui. »

Il s'arrêta. « Bien sûr, vous allez m'énerver, je vais vous énerver. Nous nous disputerons. Je laisse le siège des toilettes relevé, vous pressez le milieu du tube dentifrice – d'ailleurs, POURQUOI ? – mais nous serons bien ensemble ; sacrément bien. »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration romantique à vous faire pleurer, mais elle était sincère et tellement Jack. En tant que telle, elle signifiait davantage pour moi que des sonnets tirés de Shakespeare.

Un miaulement indigné venant de l'épaule de Jack interrompit ce qui aurait pu devenir un moment de tendresse. « Ouais, ouais ! » grommela Jack. « La bouffe ! »

Il quitta la chambre et je gloussai. Complètement dressé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_**Jack**_

« Merci, Général Martin. »

« C'était un plaisir, monsieur, » répondit l'autre homme et il quitta mon bureau rapidement.

Etrange.

Un Général qui m'appelle, MOI, monsieur. Mais je n'avais deux étoiles que depuis une semaine – on peut me pardonner la sensation d'étrangeté pendant encore quelque temps, pas vrai ?

Ouaip. Vraiment à toi. Jack O'Neill. Le gars qui n'était pas si brillant mais pas si idiot, n'avait aucun talent de diplomate, était rancunier et aimait les Simpsons et Mary Steenburgen, était maintenant un Major Général de l'Armée de l'Air des Etats-Unis.

Hammond m'avait mis devant le fait accompli peu de temps après mon arrivée ici et mon uniforme avait maintenant DEUX brillantes étoiles d'argent sur chaque épaulette. Je tirai sur ma cravate, mon treillis me manquait. Beaucoup plus confortable que cet accoutrement. Mais ça allait avec la fonction que j'avais acceptée en prenant le boulot.

Ca ne voulait pas dire que j'avais à aimer ça, néanmoins.

La veste pendait sur le dossier de mon fauteuil, mes manches étaient relevées juste au-dessus des coudes et ma cravate était de travers. C'était mieux. Je me levai et sortis de mon bureau. « Janice, je vais faire un tour, » dis-je.

La matrone grassouillette hocha la tête et me fit un sourire. « Eh bien, il EST 10 heures 30, mon Général, » répondit-elle.

Nom de Dieu ! Etait-je SI prévisible, déjà ? « Ah. »

Elle ouvrit une boîte. « Des cookies, mon Général ? »

Je n'ai pas bavé. Les Généraux deux étoiles ne bavent pas. Mais je n'en étais pas très loin. Cette petite femme bien en chair – bien que quelques années plus jeune que moi – semblait croire que j'avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, et avait commencé à m'apporter des friandises faites maison le lendemain de mon arrivée.

Tartes, gâteaux, tourtes aux fruits, et maintenant des cookies chauds aux pépites de chocolat. Je jurerais avoir déjà pris un kilo. « Janice, je vous adore, » dis-je en prenant un cookie et le dégustant lentement avant de sortir du bureau.

Ca ne se faisait pas pour un général deux étoiles d'être vu en train de flâner avec un cookie dans les mains. Mon style était très différent de celui de Hammond et je suis presque sûr que mon personnel m'avait déjà catalogué comme un peu... excentrique. Je pouvais vivre avec ça – ça les empêchait de devenir suffisants. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que je devenais sénile.

Je fis mon chemin le long des couloirs brillamment éclairés, toujours surpris de voir à quel point tout était différent des boyaux de Cheyenne Mountain. Des fenêtres, un tas de civils et de restaurants (pas des mess). Pour l'amour du ciel, il y avait même une crèche !

Je fis un signe de tête à deux jeunes enseignes de la Navale lorsqu'ils me croisèrent – ils répondirent respectueusement. Nous n'étions pas de la même arme, mais les huiles étaient les huiles.

Je tournai un coin, savourant le goût du chocolat qui perdurait sur ma langue. Bien que je préfère habituellement la vanille au chocolat, j'avais une sérieuse faiblesse pour les cookies. J'entendis un bruit de pas rapides et tendis ma main pour une arme que je n'avais pas. Merde.

Le coureur tourna le coin et me fonça droit dedans, atterrissant sur ses fesses. Heureusement que ces fesses étaient bien rembourrées d'une couche, aussi il ne se fit pas mal. « Hé là, champion ! » dis-je, m'accroupissant sur mon meilleur genou pour regarder le petit garçon.

De grands yeux bleus miroitèrent des larmes et ses lèvres se plissèrent en une moue. « Retournons à la crèche, d'accord ? » ajoutai-je, le prenant dans les bras et me relevant avec un léger grognement. Même mon bon genou n'était plus si bon que ça – il avait dû pallier trop longtemps le mauvais.

Le petit enfant s'installa joyeusement sur ma hanche et commença à tripoter ma cravate avec curiosité alors que je traversais à grandes foulées le couloir, recherchant les signes d'une crèche. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'enfant était endormi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je jurerais qu'il bavait – super. Aucun respect.

Et aucun signe de crèche. J'avais dit une fois à Sam que je me perdais à chaque fois que je venais à DC. C'était pareil au Pentagone. Ca ressemblait à un foutu labyrinthe !

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Une jeune femme, vêtue d'un jean usé à la corde et un t-shirt d'un rouge éclatant, s'élança vers moi. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Je n'avais pas l'intention de céder l'enfant. « Et vous êtes... ? »

Elle me lança un regard furieux, marmonnant un truc peu flatteur en Espagnol. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, aussi, » dis-je d'un ton doucereux. « J'espère que vous ne parlez pas comme ça à votre mère. »

Remarquez, elle ne parut pas avoir honte de son emportement. « Lieutenant Carmen Juarez, » dit-elle, fourrant sa main dans sa poche – comment elle avait ne serait-ce que réussi à mettre ses doigts dans ce jean moulant était au-delà de ma compréhension – et produisant son laisser passer du Pentagone. « Je dirige la crèche. » Elle tendit ses bras. « Je veux que vous me le rendiez – MAINTENANT. »

« Oh, mais certainement, LIEUTENANT, » dis-je d'un ton suave.

« Général O'Neill, » dit Paul Davis, me saluant avec respect de la tête en me dépassant.

« Davis, » répondis-je. Lui et moi nous étions rencontrés un certain nombre de fois dans le passé, lorsqu'il était la liaison entre le Pentagone et le SGC. C'était un homme bien et semblait apprécier de s'éloigner de la politique politicienne de DC. J'étais content de voir qu'il était finalement devenu Lieutenant Colonel.

« Bon... tenez, Lieutenant, » dis-je, lui tendant l'enfant potelé et frottant la tâche humide alors que la jeune Lieutenant me regardait bouche bée. « Et essayez de mieux surveiller les enfants. »

Je m'éloignai, laissant la jeune bêcheuse abasourdie. Mince, ça avait été drôle ! Je pouvais être si diabolique parfois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Janice**_

Je travaillais au Pentagone depuis plus de vingt ans – depuis que j'avais abandonné l'école de médecine à la mort de mon père – et j'avais vu toutes sortes de Généraux au cours de cette période.

J'avais vraiment apprécié de travailler avec le Général Hammond ; un vrai gentleman texan de la vieille école, mais sans le machisme qui va avec, et j'avais été inquiète quand il avait été muté au projet Prométhée.

J'avais même été encore plus inquiète quand j'ai appris qui était son remplaçant. Vous ne pouviez pas travailler avec les personnels les plus hauts gradés de l'USAF sans connaître Jack O'Neill. L'un des officiers les plus décorés de l'Armée, il avait aussi la réputation d'être une tête de mule, irrévérencieux et une sorte de tête brûlée. Une figure d'autorité qui n'avait aucun respect pour l'autorité.

Par conséquent, je fus agréablement surprise quand le Général O'Neill se présenta au Pentagone il y a une semaine. Grand, rasé de près et avec une voix douce, mais une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux bruns. Il avait été poli et respectueux envers moi et tout son staff. Et il était jeune pour un Major Général – juste un peu plus vieux que moi.

Il avait un esprit vif que démentait la stupidité feinte qu'il arborait – vous n'obteniez pas deux étoiles en étant un idiot, contrairement à ce que certaines personnes croient – et était sûrement l'homme le plus agité que j'aie connu de ma vie. Il griffonnait, cassait les trombones, tripotait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main – pourtant, il pouvait aussi montrer un degré de concentration troublant.

Parlant du loup... Il entra d'un pas nonchalant, les mains fourrées dans les poches et un petit sourire en coin diabolique sur le visage. Pas du tout comme les Généraux que j'avais connus jusque-là – mais cela lui donnait un charme presque juvénile. « Vous avez apprécié votre promenade, mon Général ? » demandais-je.

« Oh, oui..., » dit-il. « Des appels pendant que j'étais sorti ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton absent, ses yeux baissés.

Je n'avais pas besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir ce qu'il regardait. L'homme avait une incroyable faiblesse pour les sucreries et je ne savais pas comment il restait en si grande forme. « Juste un, monsieur, et servez-vous. »

Il ouvrit la boîte en métal et prit un autre cookie. « Alors... de qui était l'appel ? » marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine de cookie.

« Euh... une certaine Lieutenant Colonel Carter – de la Zone 51, » dis-je. « Elle a dit de vous dire qu'elle sera là pour votre cérémonie de décoration ; qu'elle attendait ça avec impatience. »

« Très bien. » Un doux sourire remplaça le sourire en coin. « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu s'éloigner de toutes ces têtes d'œuf. »

Il paraissait plus jeune avec ce sourire tendre, et je me suis dit que cette Lieutenant Colonel que je ne connaissais pas était une femme chanceuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jack**_

Je retournai dans mon bureau, mastiquant joyeusement la dernière bouchée de cookie, et décidai fermement de prendre cet abonnement gratuit au club de gym. Je ne voulais pas m'engraisser, après tout.

Surtout que Sam venait ici pour ma cérémonie de promotion. Daniel et Teal'c avaient déjà confirmé leur venue. Teal'c quitterait le Conseil Jaffa et viendrait par ses propres moyens, mais j'avais sincèrement pensé que Sam n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'était à la Zone 51 que depuis quelques jours après tout. Mais vous pouviez toujours essayer de faire fléchir Sam Carter quand elle avait décidé quelque chose !

Ceci serait sans doute la dernière fois que l'ancienne SG1 serait réunie. Daniel serait bientôt en chemin pour Atlantis, et Teal'c de retour à Dakara. J'étais donc heureux qu'ils veuillent être là pour cette cérémonie.

Je fis une légère grimace – étais-je en train de devenir sentimental dans mes vieux jours ?

Je désirais vraiment revoir Sam. Malgré sa gêne physique, nous avions réussi à rendre agréable notre dernière nuit ensemble, mais j'attendais avec une grande impatience un peu plus d'action. Hé, je suis un mec ! Parfois, nous ne laissons pas notre cerveau diriger nos pensées.

Et le Colonel-Docteur Sam Carter était une déesse blonde d'un mètre soixante quinze aux grands yeux bleus et un corps à damner un saint. Alors, oui... je voulais faire des choses. Des choses agréables. Beaucoup de choses agréables.

Je changeai de position avec gêne lorsqu'une certaine partie de mon corps partagea mon enthousiasme concernant le week-end à venir. Merde... qui avait besoin de Viagra ?

Jack O'Neill. Age : NE COMPTEZ PAS L'APPRENDRE ! Age biologique : environ 35 ans (d'après mes derniers examens – super, non ?). Age mental : pas plus de 18. Et libido ? Niveau lycée. Espérons simplement que mon endurance soit meilleure qu'au lycée.

« Mon Général ? » La porte s'ouvrit et Janice entra. « Les Chefs d'Etat Major aimeraient vous voir, » dit-elle.

Je soupirai. Bien sûr. « Merci ; j'arrive dans quelques minutes, » répondis-je. Je mis la veste de mon uniforme, m'adjurant intérieurement à mon anatomie récalcitrante de se mette au repos. Chiots morts... accidents de la route... yogourt... Teal'c en tutu...

Ca fonctionna. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et réajustai ma cravate, fermant les boutons de ma veste. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Major Général Jack O'Neill – prêt à rencontrer les Chefs d'Etat Major. Hé, je pourrais m'y habituer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**Sam**_

Major Général Jack O'Neill.

Comme ce gamin chauve de Snoopy dirait : « Grands Dieux ! »

J'aurais juste souhaité que Papa ait pu être là pour voir ça – il aurait piqué une crise rien qu'à l'idée. Je reniflai doucement, imaginant la relation entre les deux Major Généraux, puis soupirai. Il me manquait tellement.

« Salut, Carter ! »

C'était le ton suave de mon ancien supérieur. Je me tournai pour voir Jack s'avançant à grands pas vers moi, accompagné par... Oh, mon Dieu... le Président Henry Hayes et un groupe d'hommes des services secrets. Je me levai en hâte et saluai, heureuse d'avoir choisi de NE PAS être venue en civil, bien qu'on m'ait donné le choix. « Monsieur le Président, » dis-je comme il convenait, me mettant au garde à vous.

Jack me fit un sourire plein de malice. « Repos, Carter, avant que vous ne pétiez quelque chose, » conseilla-t-il. Il se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé. « Monsieur le Président, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, actuellement basé au département R&D de la Zone 51. »

Le Président Hayes prit ma main. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Colonel, » dit-il. « Jack, ici présent, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Je jetai un regard circonspect à Jack. « Monsieur ? » demandai-je prudemment.

Le Président eut un grand sourire. « En bien, Colonel, je vous assure, » dit-il avec aisance. « Bon, je ferais bien de partir – Michael et les garçons deviennent nerveux quand je reste à un endroit trop longtemps. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, » dis-je, me tenant toujours parfaitement au garde à vous.

Le Président tendit sa main à Jack. « Et quant à vous, faites du bon boulot ou George et moi vous botteront les fesses ! » dit-il.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un grand sourire – il était évident qu'il aimait beaucoup notre Commandant en Chef. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » dit-il.

Le Président s'éloigna, fredonnant un air. « Est-ce que c'était... ? » m'enquis-je.

« Ouaip, » dit Jack, souriant toujours. « Je suis 'Le Parfait Modèle du Major Général Moderne'. Gilbert et Sullivan. » Il se tourna pour me regarder. « Vous allez aimer son style, » dit-il.

J'eus un petit rire. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » dis-je, consciente du fait que nous étions entourés par les huiles.

Jack ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, cependant. « Belle allure, Carter, » dit-il d'un ton décontracté.

« Merci, monsieur ; vous aussi, » dis-je, songeant qu'il avait plus que 'belle' allure. Dans cet uniforme d'apparat, avec la casquette qui allait avec et les lunettes de soleil sombres qui protégeaient ses yeux du soleil éclatant, il était svelte, puissant et sexy comme diable. J'eus un léger frisson – zut, j'étais impatiente d'être à ce soir !

Je pouvais tout à fait voir les grands titres : 'Une Colonel blonde excitée s'attaque à la vertu d'un Major Général à sa cérémonie de promotion'. Ce n'était pas très loin de ce que j'avais envie de faire, mais en un endroit beaucoup plus discret.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maintenant que la grande cérémonie était terminée, Daniel et Teal'c vinrent se joindre à nous.

« Hé, toute l'équipe est là, » marmonna Jack en faisant les gros yeux, mais je ne me laissais pas duper. Je savais qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient là. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était parti du SGC, mais nous savions tous que ça pourrait être la dernière fois avant longtemps que nous soyons à nouveau réunis tous ensemble.

« Oui, c'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Jack, » dit Daniel en faisant aussi les gros yeux, dans une imitation parfaite.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, O'Neill, » dit Teal'c, tendant sa main pour saisir l'avant-bras de Jack.

Jack fit un grand sourire. « Vous aussi, mon ami. Alors... comment vont les choses chez vous ? Et Ishta ? »

Teal'c s'arrêta, l'air pensif – il parlait peu, aussi quand il le faisait, c'était toujours profond. « C'est... différent, » décida-t-il. « Mais Ishta ne change pas. »

Un autre point de discorde, présumai-je d'après ce commentaire. Les deux Jaffas étaient tous les deux des personnes déterminées et passionnées – conduisant à quelques affrontements de titans.

Jack eut un petit rire ironique. « Et vous ne voudriez pas qu'il en soit autrement, T, » dit-il.

Maintenant, Teal'c souriait. « En effet, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je suis fier de ce qu'elle a accompli devant tant d'obstacles. »

Je m'excusai et me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Presque quarante ans et Daniel ne tenait toujours pas l'alcool. « Bonne nuit, Jack, Sam ! » dit-il joyeusement d'une voix traînante, me donnant un baiser négligé sur le front et étranglant presque Jack dans une étreinte.

« Nom de Dieu ! » grommela Jack, se renfrognant mais tapotant le dos du linguiste. « Tout doux, Daniel, » ajouta-t-il.

Heureusement qu'il avait un Teal'c toujours vigilant pour le fourrer dans un taxi. Il serra l'avant-bras de Jack. « Tek matte, O'Neill, » dit-il.

« Tek ma'tek, » répondit Jack, semblant soulagé. Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup Daniel, mais il était parfois irrité par son exubérance. Le départ digne de Teal'c était bien plus dans son style que les grandes étreintes.

Aussi doué était-il à prendre les gens dans ses bras, Jack était un homme très simple, et n'aimait pas les démonstrations publiques. Ni moi, aussi je pouvais le comprendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après un délicieux repas, nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé de Jack, où Asha s'enroula promptement autour du cou de ce dernier et s'y endormit. « Elle est si bizarre, » marmonna Jack, mais caressa quand même le petit corps.

« Et vous ne la voudriez pas autrement, » taquinai-je. « Vous êtes un grand tendre sous cet extérieur de Général dur à cuire. »

« Hé, faites attention, » dit-il d'un ton paresseux. « Je suis Major Général maintenant, et VOUS êtes l'humble Lieutenant Colonel. Montrez un peu de respect. »

« Hum-hum. » Je reniflai sans élégance, et sirotai le café qu'il avait fait pour accompagner le gâteau au chocolat qui était à tomber par terre. Je jetai un coup d'œil au gâteau, débattant intérieurement. Oh, il fallait que j'en reprenne ! Je pris un couteau et me coupai un morceau de cette tentation, portai une pleine cuillérée à mes lèvres et dégustai.

« Oh, mon Dieu..., » gémis-je, fermant les yeux, « C'est si bon. » Je les ouvris pour regarder Jack, qui me fixait avec intensité. « N'essayez pas de me faire croire que c'est vous qui l'avez fait ! » ajoutai-je.

« Non, » admit-il. « Faire la pâtisserie n'est pas mon fort. C'est de Janice. »

« Janice ? »

« A-ah, Carter ! Est-ce de la jalousie dans votre voix ? » taquina-t-il, me faisant des tssk. « Vous devriez avoir honte. » Puis il céda. « Janice Myers – quarante six ans, un mètre cinquante et des poussières, grassouillette, quatre enfants, un mari, et secrétaire personnelle d'un méchant Major Général. » Il haussa les épaules. « Elle semble croire que j'ai besoin d'être gâté. »

« Ah. » Je pris une autre cuillérée de gâteau et gémis une fois de plus. « Mon Dieu... je crois que je pourrais EPOUSER ce gâteau ! »

« C'est vraiment si bon que ça ? » Il me dévisagea à nouveau avec cette intensité spéciale.

« Oh, oui..., » soupirai-je et lui offris une bouchée.

Il se pencha en avant et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes, mordillant les miettes sur mes lèvres, puis récupérant le riche chocolat noir de ma langue. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse et je me fondis dans ses bras, et fermai les yeux.

Après la fin du baiser, Jack se rassit et me regarda avec un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux. « Ouais, pas mal, Sam, » dit-il.

Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres gonflées. « Hum-hum, » acquiesçai-je. Où était donc passé le multi-syllabisme, Docteur Carter ?

Il se leva et détacha Asha de son épaule, la déposant sur le canapé. Elle poussa un cri indigné puis se pelotonna en boule et se rendormit. Jack prit ma main dans la sienne et me tira sur mes pieds.

Puis il m'attira pour un autre doux baiser. Celui-ci devint bien plus intense et il me pencha soudain en arrière, me forçant à enrouler mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas me retrouver sur mes fesses. Nos corps collés ensemble et je devins rapidement consciente de son excitation. Nos lèvres se séparèrent avec un POP audible (c'était un sacré échange de salive que nous avions eu !) et il me redressa. « Vous voulez qu'on continue ça dans la chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

Je souris. « Oh, oui ! » dis-je.

Main dans la main, nous nous rendîmes dans la grande chambre. La pièce était étrangement stérile, comme si Jack n'avait pas été là depuis assez longtemps pour y marquer sa personnalité, mais il y avait des signes de sa présence. La petite figurine d'Homer Simpson sur la table de nuit, une photo de Charlie sur l'autre, une crosse de hockey sur le mur.

« Sam..., » dit-il soudain. « Vous devez savoir combien vous êtes belle et sexy. Je... » - il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure – « je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. »

« Vous ne me décevrez pas, » dis-je avec force, surprise par son manque d'assurance en lui-même. Bien qu'il soit un homme pudique et modeste, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça allait si profondément. « Ce baiser m'a dit tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir – je ne pense pas que l'endurance va être un problème. » Je posai ma main sur sa joue et effleurai ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. « De plus, ceci n'est pas juste une partie de jambes en l'air. Vous représentez bien plus que ça pour moi. »

« Cool, » dit-il. « Et vous êtes bien plus qu'un rapide coup pour moi aussi, Sam, » répondit-il.

Soudain, il fondit sur moi et me souleva dans ses bras. Je poussai un cri et ris. « Jack ! Votre genou ! »

« Je m'en fiche, » gronda-t-il, marchant à grandes enjambées vers le lit et me laissant tomber dessus sans cérémonie.

Oh, il voulait jouer, pas vrai ? Je pouvais faire ça. Et c'était bon de voir qu'il semblait avoir laissé ses doutes derrière. Je n'étais pas habituée à un Jack O'Neill appréhensif.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« MON DIEU..., » murmurai-je, roulant et m'écroulant à ses côtés, ma poitrine se soulevant avec force à cause de notre récent effort.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'avais même pas à le regarder pour voir l'énorme sourire satisfait de soi qu'il affichait probablement en ce moment. « Tu as à demander ? » Je mis ma main sur son torse humide de sueur et l'embrassai. « Et ne me raconte pas de sornettes à propos d'être plus vieux que moi. »

Je jetai un regard trouble au réveil, et fus choquée de voir que nous faisions l'amour depuis plus de quatre heures. Parlez-en d'endurance ! Et cet homme avait de la technique. « Mon Dieu, Jack... incroyable ! » J'embrassai son cou, le pouls battant régulièrement et puissamment. « Où as-tu appris... ces choses fantastiques ? »

Il embrassa mon front. « C'est ça de n'avoir eu de relation qu'avec des jeunots sans imagination, » taquina-t-il, puis devint brusquement sérieux. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, Sam, » ajouta-t-il. « J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes – et j'adore le sexe. Mais avec toi... c'est faire l'amour. Et ça n'est arrivé qu'avec une seule femme dans ma vie avant toi. »

Faire l'amour...

« Sam, je suis nul avec les mots, mais tu dois le savoir... je t'aime, » dit-il.

« Je sais, » dis-je.

Il fut déconcerté par ma réponse. « Tu... sais ? »

« Oui, » dis-je, faisant courir négligemment une main sur ses biceps puissants. Pas aussi gros que ceux de Teal'c, mais durs et forts. « Quand tu étais si doux avec moi à Colorado Springs... Je le savais alors. » Je soupirai et rassemblai mon courage. « Et je t'aime aussi, Jack. »

Il sourit de son sourire d'enfant. « Cool, » dit-il, puis baissa les yeux avec une expression perplexe.

Je baissai aussi les yeux. « Euh... qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ? » demandai-je.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dit-il. « Mais profitons-en pendant que ça dure, hum ? » Il me ramena tout contre son corps puissant et je me perdis une fois de plus dans la vision, les sons, l'odeur et la passion de Jack O'Neill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue 1**

_**Jack**_

Y avait-il quelque chose de plus beau que Sam Carter-O'Neill ? Elle était étendue sur notre lit, une chemise de nuit sexy remontée sur ses cuisses, ses cheveux dans les yeux, le rouge au visage, la bouche entrouverte et... ronflant légèrement.

Je regardai ma femme endormie, songeant avec regret que ceci n'était pas tout à fait ainsi que j'avais imaginé le déroulement de la célébration de notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

Mais elle avait été si fatiguée dernièrement. Les Ori devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et deux Grands Maîtres avaient choisi de joindre leurs forces aux leurs, essayant de regagner les territoires qu'ils avaient perdus après que les Jaffa se soient libérés.

Elle faisait quasiment deux boulots – mener SG1 et diriger les recherches, et son travail n'avait fait que croître quand elle avait été faite Colonel il y a quatre mois. J'avais été celui qui avait épinglé les aigles sur ses épaulettes et je m'étais entendu l'appeler « Colonel O'Neill. »

Je passai mon t-shirt par-dessus la tête, laissant les cheveux en désordre, puis je me couchai derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et une chatte élégante au poil lustré entra sans se presser, suivie de près par deux miniatures d'elle-même et un petit matou noir.

Oh. L'homme qui avait toujours détesté les chats en avait maintenant quatre. De bons foyers avaient été trouvés pour les chatons, et ils partiraient dans quelques semaines, dès qu'ils auraient été sevrés.

L'un des chatons roux devait aller chez Janice – sa cadette venait de partir à l'université et elle avait besoin de prendre soin de quelque chose. L'autre avait été réclamé par le Docteur Lam, le médecin chef du SGC, et le matou noir...

Teal'c.

Je ne vous fais pas marcher.

Le minuscule chaton noir et l'immense guerrier effrayant. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. J'avais failli ricaner quand le chaton s'était installé aisément dans ses grandes mains, ronronnant d'extase, mais j'avais réussi à me retenir. Le gars aurait pu me mettre une sacrée raclée.

« J'aimerais prendre cet animal, O'Neill, » annonça-t-il après l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures. « Quand sera-t-il prêt à quitter sa mère ? »

Un ricanement m'échappa EFFECTIVEMENT. Teal'c m'avait regardé en étrécissant les yeux, puis avait... souri. Un sourire chaleureux, doux que, je pense, seul son enfant avait provoqué en lui. « Je peux lui offrir un bon foyer, et j'apprécierais la compagnie, » énonça-t-il simplement.

Il avait quitté la base depuis peu et, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait rencontré aucun problème. Il semblait avoir appris sa leçon après la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, et se surveillait lui-même un peu plus. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de développer un fan club d'admiratrices, cependant. Mais c'est ce que vous obtenez quand vous emménagez dans un quartier avec plein de femmes célibataires...

Sacré filou.

J'étais toujours à DC, mais partageai mon temps presque à égalité entre le Homeworld Security et l'entraînement des futures recrues du SGC à l'Académie. J'étais donc à DC pendant deux semaines, puis de retour à Colorado Springs, et ainsi de suite.

J'allais même off world de temps en temps avec les recrues, et découvris que cela m'aidait à ne pas devenir fou. Ironique, vraiment. Maintenant que j'avais quitté le SGC, j'allais off world plus souvent que quand je dirigeai l'endroit.

Je tirai les couvertures sur Sam et moi-même. J'aimai cette femme, la trouvai sexy comme diable, mais c'était une sacrée voleuse de couvertures. Elle grommela quelque chose d'incohérent, se tourna et mit un bras autour de ma taille, se pelotonnant contre moi. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête blonde et repris mes réflexions.

T était devenu grand-père peu de temps après que Sam et moi nous soyons mariés. Ouais, il ne paraît pas assez vieux, mais il a plus de cent ans. Rya'c et Kary'n l'ont appelé Bra'tac, d'après le mentor de Teal'c, qui était mort peu avant la naissance.

C'était vraiment dommage – je parie que le vieux chnoque aurait adoré voir l'enfant qui portait son nom.

Daniel ne s'était pas marié, mais semblait avoir du bon temps lors des rendez-vous galants avec cette femme qui avait détourné le Prométhée... machin truc... Vala. Sacrément sexy – je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il voyait en elle – mais c'était QUOI ce truc entre lui et les femmes qui avaient été Goa'uld ? Sha're, Sarah et maintenant Vala.

Sam me mordilla le cou. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle de sa voix rauque, endormie.

« Juste en train de réfléchir. »

Elle renifla à ma réponse. « J'avais toujours entendu dire que les couples mariés finissaient par se ressembler, » dit-elle, puis elle se redressa. « Pardon pour cette nuit, Jack, » ajouta-t-elle en bâillant. « J'étais... trop fatiguée. »

« Tu travailles trop, » dis-je. « Je sais que je perds mon temps, mais il faut que tu apprennes à déléguer. »

Elle sourit. « Tu as raison. »

« Tu es jeune et forte – et magnifique – mais tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler à... » - les mots de Sam s'enregistrèrent dans son esprit. « Hein ? »

« Tu as raison », dit-elle. Elle se redressa et me regarda avec un air pensif. « J'ai présenté ma démission de SG1 au Général Landry. Je resterai dans l'USAF et au SGC, mais je veux rester au labo à partir de maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu adores aller off world ! »

« Je traverserai encore la Porte de temps en temps, Jack, » dit-elle, « mais tu as raison. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Et je vais avoir d'autres priorités bientôt. »

« Je sais que tu as une Maîtrise dans l'art d'embrouiller Jack O'Neill, mais pourrais-tu ESSAYER d'être un peu plus claire ? » dis-je.

Elle se mordit sa lèvre supérieure. « Droit au but ? » dit-elle ? « Je peux faire ça. »

Elle prit main et la posa sur son ventre couvert de satin – jamais aussi plat qu'elle aurait aimé. J'adorais son petit ventre sexy – une planche à laver sur une femme paraissait simplement... une erreur. Appelez-moi sexiste, mais c'est mon avis.

« Je suis enceinte, Jack. »

Enceinte ? Wow... Un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage et je pris le sien entre mes mains, l'embrassant passionnément. « Je t'aime, Docteur-Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, » lui dis-je. Puis me suis laissé glissé sur le lit et j'ai embrassé son ventre. « Et toi aussi, bubba. »

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

« Bubette ? » corrigeai-je en remuant les sourcils.

Elle éclata de rire. « Mon Dieu ; tu es tellement idiot ! » dit-elle, puis glissa en bas du lit pour me rejoindre, balançant ses jambes sur les miennes. « Mais tu es MON idiot, » déclara-t-elle, frottant sa poitrine contre mon torse et provoquant toutes sortes de drôles de pensées dans mon petit esprit mal tourné.

Je grondai et la tirai sur moi, et elle cria en riant. Bientôt, les rires se transformèrent en doux soupirs et des grondements de passion alors que nous partagions notre amour l'un pour l'autre dans le plus vieux langage du monde.

Bon sang, la vie était belle !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EPILOGUE 2**

_**Katie**_

Jack O'Neill. Le héros de millions de personnes, soldat endurci, et roi des come-backs.

Et mon père.

Mon père... mes amies trouvent qu'il est formidable. Un Général quatre étoiles et Chef d'Etat Major de l'Air Force. Jusqu'à demain, quand il prendra sa retraite. Encore. Il a déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais on l'a rappelé à chaque fois. La dernière fois, c'était il y a quatre ans. Et le PRESIDENT de l'Alliance de l'Ouest l'avait appelé personnellement pour le ramener aux affaires.

-- Flashback --

J'activai le communicateur. « Allô ? » dis-je.

« Coucou, ma chérie ; est-ce que Jack est là ? » dit une voix à l'accent texan reconnaissable.

Le Président de l'Alliance de l'Ouest. Aussi connu sous le nom de George Hammond, l'ancien supérieur de Papa. Aussi connu sous le nom de papy George. « Papy ! » dis-je. « Quand est-ce que tu vas venir me voir ? » Je n'ai jamais fait de chichi avec papy George, et on devait chaque fois me rappeler de l'appeler 'Monsieur le Président' lors des réceptions officielles.

Je basculai la liaison vidéo et regardai mon grand-père préféré. OK, mon SEUL grand-père. Les parents de papa sont morts quand IL n'était qu'un enfant, et le père de maman est mort juste après que ces effrayants insectes métalliques furent vaincus.

Il eut un petit rire. « Je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment, Katie, mais bientôt, promis. Est-ce que Jack est là ? »

« Pas en ce moment, » dis-je, ne prêtant pas attention à ma baby-sitter. J'avais onze ans – qu'avais-je besoin d'une baby-sitter ? Les parents pouvaient être si barbants. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Rien à voir avec l'Air Force, j'espère. Il prend bientôt sa retraite. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup par liaison com, mais disons juste qu'un certain petit allié gris a besoin de son aide. »

N'en dites pas plus. Commandeur Suprême Thor. Le petit gris préféré de mon père. Il ressemblait à cette chose tout droit sortie de cette étrange histoire de conspiration de Roswell du siècle dernier et arrivait à peine à ma poitrine. Il était super intelligent et était super pote avec mon père.

Mon père.

Qui était loin d'être aussi idiot qu'il prétendait, mais ne jouait tout de même pas dans la même cour que les Asgard.

« D'accord, » dis-je, résignée au fait que les Asgard n'allaient pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le commandement du WAAF.

-- Fin du flashback --

« Je suis rentré ! » cria joyeusement mon père, claquant la porte d'entrée et montant les marches.

Je ramenai mes pensées au présent. « Salut, papa, » dis-je, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste brusque.

« Mauvaise journée, ma puce ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur mon lit avec plein d'entrain. Parfois, je jurerais que la Porte des étoiles l'a mis dans une sorte de stase temporelle. Il n'était absolument pas comme les autres types dans leur soixantaine.

« Pire, » dis-je en reniflant. « Todd... » Je voulais une étreinte, mais comment une ado de 15 ans pouvait-elle avouer cela à son père ?

« Viens là, » dit mon père, et il me prit dans une étreinte d'ours alors que je reniflai dans son épaule.

Tout le monde avait besoin d'une étreinte.

Que vous ayez rompu avec un petit ami (les mecs font chier !), que vous ayez un mauvais score à votre SAT, peu importe...

Et mon père est vraiment doué à ça.

Parfois, mes parents peuvent être tellement barbants, mais quand j'ai eu une journée vraiment pourrie, mon père est toujours là pour me prendre dans ses bras. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas à mes amies combien il est génial quand il fait ça – j'ai déjà une réputation d'intello à cause d'une mère astrophysicienne.

Même si elle a été autrefois pilote de chasse et qu'elle est Brigadier Général de l'Air Force, ces trucs géniaux sont contrebalancés par le fait qu'elle soit une scientifique.

C'est tellement bizarre. Dès l'instant où mes amies ont rencontré mon père, elles ont voulu qu'il les prenne dans ses bras. Le Général Jack O'Neill, la machine à étreindre. Et elles ont le béguin pour lui ! Ce qui est tout simplement... BEUUUUURK ! Il est VIEUX !

D'accord, il ne paraît pas son âge, mais il est quand même vieux.

Et celles qui n'ont pas le béguin pour lui l'ont pour Oncle Daniel ! Pas aussi vieux que Papa, mais pas mal ancien quand même. Mais je peux comprendre ça un peu plus. J'ai vu des photos d'avant ma naissance. Cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus lumineux et un joli derrière – plutôt mignon. Quand j'ai mentionné ça à Papa, j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Hé. Je suis si diabolique.

Ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés vers la fin du siècle dernier quand maman a été mutée du Pentagone à Cheyenne. Il était encore Colonel et elle était Capitaine. Ils ont eu un 'truc' pendant des années, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire quelque chose pour ça, parce qu'il était son supérieur.

L'Air Force est vraiment à revoir. Je ne m'engagerai jamais dans l'armée si elle pense qu'elle peut me dire qui aimer.

Environ cinq ans après ma naissance, le Programme Porte des étoiles fut rendu publique, et j'ai enfin découvert ce que maman faisait toutes ces fois où elle rentrait à la maison avec de drôles de blessures ou un coup de soleil au milieu de l'hiver.

Voyager sur d'autres planètes à travers un grand anneau métallique. Ca ressemble à ce pilote foireux, « Wormhole X-treme » - jamais eu de suite. Apparemment papa était le consultant de l'Air Force, mais il m'a menacée de me descendre si jamais je le disais à quelqu'un.

Il avait peut-être la soixantaine, mais c'était un as au tir. Ca me fait m'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait avant de rejoindre le SGC, mais peut-être que je ne VEUX pas savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que même les Marines chient dans leur froc quand ils le voient dans un mauvais jour.

Ils n'ont pas l'occasion de voir l'autre Jack O'Neill. Celui qui me donne de si belles étreintes, fait des omelettes merveilleuses et aime ma mère tellement qu'ils... BEUUUURKK... le font toujours. Je veux dire... c'est DEGOUTANT. Ils sont vieux ! Vous avez là une ado sérieusement traumatisée !

« Les mecs, ça fait chier, » marmonnai-je contre son épaule.

« Ouaip, » acquiesça mon père. Il n'avait jamais aimé Todd, mais j'avais simplement mis ça sur le fait qu'il était mon papa.

Il s'avérait qu'il avait complètement raison. Je n'ai que 15 ans ; je ne suis pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais Todd s'est mis en colère quand je le lui ai dit, et il m'a traitée 'd'allumeuse' et m'a larguée au beau milieu de l'autoroute. Fils de pute.

« Je le déteste, » ajoutai-je.

Mon père me releva gentiment le menton d'un doigt. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Il se transformait du père aimant en un vieux soldat endurci qui connaissait une centaine de façons de tuer sans laisser de trace.

« Juste à mes sentiments, » murmurai-je. « Papa... pourrais-tu, ou Oncle Teal'c, m'apprendre à lui botter le cul ? J'ai envie de le bousiller. »

Oncle Teal'c. Un vrai alien. Il avait eu une larve Goa'uld en lui pendant presque toute sa vie, c'est pourquoi il paraissait encore plus jeune que papa, qui n'était pas si ancien que ça. BEUUURKKK pour le truc de la larve ! Mais il était cool. Il avait ce joli tatouage sur le front de l'époque où il servait en tant que bras droit d'un serpent du nom de Apophis.

Il était libre maintenant, tout comme les autres Jaffa, et il était marié à une femme Jaffa du nom de Ishta. Ils ne vivaient pas sur Terre, mais maintenant que la Porte des étoiles n'était plus un secret, c'était assez facile pour lui de venir nous voir. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Todd, il avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de Todd étant un 'hassac'. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais ça ne semblait pas bon.

Et il m'avait proposé de m'enseigner des techniques d'autodéfense que n'importe qui pouvait apprendre – même quelqu'un de ma taille. Vu que mes parents sont si fichtrement grands (un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et un mètre soixante quinze), comment se faisait-il que je ne semblais pas pouvoir dépasser un mètre soixante ? La génétique devait être en vacances quand j'ai été conçue.

Papa m'embrassa le front. « Bien sûr, » dit-il.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et j'entendis ma mère entrer, en fredonnant. Incapable de pousser la chansonnette, mais c'était un bon signe que les choses n'étaient pas devenues merdiques durant la journée.

Mon Dieu... mon langage. La faute de papa, complètement. Maman dit que mon premier mot avait été 'Merde'. Je peux le croire.

« Nous sommes là-haut, Sam ! » cria papa.

Maman monta à l'étage et entra dans ma chambre, ôtant la veste de son uniforme. Dans sa cinquantaine, et elle était toujours mince. Les autres mères la détestaient pour ça. Mais courez dans tous les sens pour sauver la planète et bottez les fesses des officiers subalternes, et VOUS resterez mince aussi. Sans oublier qu'elle pouvait s'immerger dans un de ses projets scientifiques au point d'en oublier de manger.

Papa lui avait ordonné une fois d'avoir une vie. Elle l'avait fait, totalement, mais elle adorait toujours sa science.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant de l'autre côté et m'embrassant la joue. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que papa pour les étreintes, mais elle était un foutu génie et la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas été recalée en physique au semestre dernier. On ne peut pas tout avoir, je suppose.

« Pourrie, » dis-je en reniflant, puis me redressai. « Mais assez parlé de moi. Est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver une robe pour la cérémonie de Papa ? »

Les yeux de Maman pétillèrent. « Absolument, » dit-elle. Elle se pencha vers mon père. « Je crois que tu vas l'aimer, Jack, » ajouta-t-elle. « Elle est bleue. »

Il eut un sourire malicieux, certains diraient suffisant, sur son visage. « Comme celle des Shavadai ? »

Maman soupira et sourit. « C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, Jack. Oublie-la. »

Une autre plaisanterie entre eux que je n'avais jamais comprise. Mais d'après la façon dont mon père regardait maman en ce moment, je ne voudrais probablement pas savoir. « Bon Dieu, trouvez-vous une chambre ! » marmonnai-je.

Maman devint rouge. « Catherine Charlotte Janet O'Neill ! » s'écria-t-elle. Mais elle riait aussi. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Je vais bien, maman, » dis-je, tressaillant à l'épellation de mon nom complet. Je détestais remplir les formulaires pour l'école.

« Bon à entendre, » dit mon père. Il donna une petite saccade à la main de maman. « Allons donc voir cette robe, bébé, » ajouta-t-il.

'Bébé'. Si quelqu'un d'autre appelait un jour maman 'bébé', elle lui mettrait la raclée de sa vie.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, riant comme un couple d'ados. J'entendis la porte de leur chambre claquer et mis en hâte mes écouteurs, tournant la musique à fond.

Sérieusement, vous avez là une ado traumatisée !

Mais c'état cool aussi. Quelle autre fille de mon âge avait des parents qui s'aimaient autant ? Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais, moi aussi, un amour comme celui-là.

The end

_Note__ : voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic de Aussie73._


End file.
